Soldier Priestess
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: She shouldn't have leapt into the well, but she did. Follow Kagome as she's transported to this foreign world filled with Titans and decided to join in the fight against them! No pairing at this point, but suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

" _ **Japanese"**_

"English"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

Deep in the heartlands of Wall Maria within a titan forest sat a well outside of a long abandoned stone cottage. The forest was filled with cacophonous noise of animal life, however, if one listened closely they could hear sharp words being yelled in a foreign language.

" _ **Fucking well where the hell did you send me now,"**_ Kagome cursed as she pulled herself over the lip of the well, flopping onto the forest floor her clothes soaked through. Laying her katana and bow next to her, she took a deep breath.

The last thing she remembered was seeing off the last of the shrine visitors after the new year's festival had come to a close. Then she'd felt something spike near the well. Hope had briefly blossomed that it was finally allowing her to return to her friends in the past after being closed for nearly two years. She'd told her mother she was going to try. Of course her mother knew how much she'd longed to return to the past and hadn't stopped her. Her weapons that she kept near the well were picked up as she leapt over the lip of the well.

' _I should have known when the light wasn't the same, it was green instead of the normal myriad of blues and white light.'_

Not that she could've turned back even had she'd realized the difference.

After a few minutes her breathing regulated, she sat up shivering slightly.

She had to shed the outer layer of her kimono to keep from sinking to the bottom of the well. Her eyes darted around her taking in her surroundings. Blue eyes widening as she took in the tallest trees she'd ever laid eyes on. They reminded her of the trees she'd read about in her studies in school, California Redwoods. They could grow as tall as 116 meters tall, but these trees were thick like sequoia trees. They had strong, thick branches as well with a hearty amount of green leaves, creating a thick canopy.

" _ **Where the hell am I?"**_

The air here was pure not like modern Japan, but as weird as it sounded in her head it didn't have the same taste as Feudal Japan. But maybe she was. There were all types of strange things in the feudal era and unusually tall trees were not a sign of impending death or doom.

Sunlight filtered through the canopy above in small pockets of light.

Standing shakily as she'd used a lot of strength to swim from the bottom of the filled well to the top while trying not to drown from the weight of her clothes. Wringing out excess was from the end, she huffed. _'Why couldn't it have been a dry well.'_ Turning around she was greeted with the sight of a modern stone cottage.

 _'Guess that rules out still being in feudal Japan.'_

Bending down to pick up her sword, and throw her bow over her shoulder. She went towards the well pulling out her quiver of arrows. Thankfully the top hadn't come off so her arrows should be dry inside.

Walking back she headed for the stone cottage. Raising her hand tentatively to knock softly on the wooden door.

Nibbling her lip, she hoped the inhabitants spoke either Japanese or English. She'd done a semester of French, but wasn't the best with the language. But she'd been speaking English since she was a child since many American tourists liked to visit the shrine.

When no one answered her knock, she knocked a little harder realizing a soft knock probably wouldn't get her any answer. Eeping when the door flew open from the force.

"Sorry," she called out her English coming out with an accent.

When no one lept forward, she reached for her sword and spread out her aura. Sensing no one within, she took a cautious step inside.

Thanks to large window on the left side of the house, light filtered through illuminating the small cottage. It was a small room with archaic kitchen off to one side with a table with a setting for two and a bed situated in an alcove in the corner of the room. A small wooden dresser was situated next to it. A couple had probably lived here at one point.

Just then another breeze came through the house causing a chill to go down her back.

"Okay Kagome, you're in a foreign land and soaking wet, so let's get it together," she lightly smacked her cheeks before searching for some source of light before she lost what little light was coming in from the window. After ten minutes of searching she managed to find some candles in one of the bottom cabinets with a box of matches.

Thankfully it appeared her guess was correct as she fold one ugly looking dress and pair of worn brown pants and a simple button-up beige shirt. Placing her weapons off to the side she wrestled free of two layers of her kimono she still wore, Kagome sent a small thanks to kami that her bra and panties were only slightly damp.

Pulling on the pants, she bit her lips when it hung low on her hips.

Cursing she went to the cabinet and gave a cry of eureka when she found some rope to loop through the belt loops. The shirt despite being meant for a man hadn't factored in that she had well-endowed chest, so it was a little snug on her chest, but fell down to her thighs. Tucking it in, she bent down and picked up her clothes and ventured back outside.

A clothesline next to the cottage was a godsend as she hung up her wet clothes.

Her Ji-chan wouldn't have lamented at the sight of the dripping silks. She'd wrung them out as best as she could. She left her slippers outside to dry in the sunlight. When she went back in she got to work dusting and cleaning as best as she could with an old straw broom, and a holy rag with a bucket of water from the well. An hour later she was tired. Deeming the place more livable, she decided to sleep and tomorrow would be a good day to explore and find out more.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

" _ **Japanese"**_

"English"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _Chapter 2: Rude Wake Up Call and Fall of Wall Maria_

* * *

" _ **Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"**_

Cursing Kagome picked up her pace, running through the huge forest.

' _Why do I always land myself into the craziest shit!'_

She'd woken up the next morning abruptly when her senses picked up something weird. She'd gotten up, grabbing her sword from its sheath and had moved cautiously towards the door. Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

A huge freaking face with pale black eyes staring at her.

She'd screamed more so in shock than fear.

Of course that came when she saw it smile revealing huge teeth. It's eyes gleaming with dare she say a hunger to them. Then it pulled back only for a large hand to break through the glass window and wall with the intent to grab her.

That warrior instinct within had come alive as she dodged and pooling a bit of power into her weapon swung down on the hand. A garbled cry left its mouth as it snatched back its hand and she watched as it ate up his hands slowly purifying it till there was nothing.

Naturally the first thought the seventeen year old miko had was, _'Fuck this!'_

Grabbing her sheath and her other weapons, she left out of the ruined cottage. Stuffing her feet into her shoes that were thankfully only slightly damp inside. Her kimono was still wet, but the obi was dry. Tying it around her waist she tucked her sheath into her, but kept herself armed. Her quiver strapped over her shoulder she attached her collapsible bow to it.

When she heard loud thumping through the trees and saw two humanoid giants even bigger than the last one, she swore many profanities. She'd taken care of both by slashing at their swiping hands and ankles, but as she'd spread out her senses, the cries from the three giants had drawn in more all coming towards her. As the thumping grew louder, she'd taken off.

Which led to her current position.

" **Crap,"** Kagome stabbed her arm upwards as she dropped to the ground. Her blade slid across the belly of one of the smaller ones that had caught up to her. It had launched itself through the air at her when she'd looked back.

She didn't even bother to watch it turn to ash like the rest, just ran like hell.

Kagome hadn't heard anymore following her, but wasn't about to stop till she got out of this forest.

It wasn't till she saw light ahead of her grower brighter and heard the bustling of people than she felt a little hope, but as she burst forth into the light of day...into straight utter fucking chaos her hopes dropped down to hell.

Part of her had hope that whatever these creatures were that the people of this land knew how to deal with them.

Oh there were people alright, except they were running in mass hysteria down a dirt road. In the distance she saw a huge wall and large hole with more of those giants pouring through. Most though appeared to move much slower than the ones that she'd encountered in the forest.

Seeing a little boy fall off the dirt road to the side and crying, motherly instincts kicked in as she ran towards him before he was trampled by the crowd. She'd scooped him up just a wagon rode by fast.

"Are you okay," she asked in English since she heard a few people shouting in that language.

He nodded his head, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He looked no older the six or seven, but he was light.

"Where are your parents sweetie?" Kagome asked making sure to keep a look out for any giants headed their way.

He shook his head, pointing towards the giants. "T-they ate daddy, mama grabbed me and took me away. Katie said the Titans broke through the Shiganshina District and through Wall Maria. W-we need to get to Wall Rose, mama kept yelling but my hand slipped from hers in the crowd and I saw one snatch mama up into the air a-and she kept screaming to run to Wall Rose over and over, so I ran," he explained stuttering, half yelling, and sniffling.

Her heart broke for the horror the boy had witnessed.

"Okay, well I'm Kagome. It's going to be alright, your mama wanted you to get to Wall Rose, then I'll get you there okay," at his shaky nod she set him down. With some careful maneuvering on her part the quiver and bow now hung in front of her body as she crouched down for the little boy to get on her back. With death an imminent possibility the boy didn't even hesitate jumping on the back of a stranger, his legs wrapping around her waist and his arms around her neck.

Thankfully his grip wasn't enough to choke the life out of her like Souta used to do when she carried him on her back as a kid.

She didn't even bother with joining the people on the road and ran next to it. Whenever there was panic people always got trampled and she had no plans of that being her or the little boy's fate today.

' _Thank kami for Inuyasha's slave driving and her constant upkeep of her fitness after the well closed.'_

Aside from getting better grades in school to graduate early and helping around the shrine all she'd done was train her body and work on her weapons' skills. A part of her always hoping the well would reopen and she could go back to adventuring in the past. Never again wanting to be a burden for those she cared for most.

The land passed by in a blur off towns hastily abandoned, rolling hills and plains as the road led into another town but she kept moving on towards the towering wall she saw ahead in the distance, screams and shouts of people—the damn ground shaking from the giants behind them, she ignored it all. She couldn't save all of these people, but this little boy she could.

The only thing that gave her pause, were when men and women in matching uniforms flew overhead, whipping through the air with wires and puffs of air. They moved with such grace swinging from rooftop to rooftop

The boy on her back let out a shout, "It's the Survey Corps, see the Wings of Freedom. They'll kill all those nasty titans." She saw the blue and silver wigs that he called the Wings of Freedom. And sure enough a little titan that had a person arm hanging from its mouth and moving incredibly fast, but these people were faster and they took it down with aerial finesse and ease slashing across the back of its neck.

It fell in a giant heap, steam escaped from its corpse as it turned to ash much more slowly than when she'd used her powers. She supposed that was what happened to these "Titans" as the boy called them when they died.

Another appeared, but it wasn't attacking the other people running—No its focus was directly on her. It smiled just like the one from the cottage before moving towards her, but it was cut down quickly by a short man with black hair who looked peeved when he saw blood on his blade.

He paused on the roof to clean if off surprising her, till she realized she didn't have time to observe the crazy antics of the guy.

It seemed like forever she ran before she arrived near the wall and had to wait patiently as the already large crowd, more than likely the people here were the ones who lived closest. In the distance she saw a river with boats full of people riding into another part of the wall.

At least for the moment she could catch her breath, but she stayed alert just in case.

Hours later the gates to Wall Rose closed with her on the safe side.

Days passed by with the injured being treated and others trying to find their families, the military trying to get account of everyone that had come through the gates. To both her and the boy; whose name she'd finally learned was Levi which he'd proudly proclaimed was the same some famous Survey Corps guy named Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, surprise his aunt on his mother's side had survived. It had been a tear-filled reunion and profuse thank yous' from the woman who was simply happy that someone from her family other than she had survived.

Returning to the refugee camp, Levi waved her over and she went to join them.

Levi's aunt told her she would sleep with them since it wasn't safe for an Oriental woman to be left alone in a place like this.

Kagome's nose wrinkled at the word that was considered offensive to her people.

However if her offense lessened when she learned that all of her people were thought extinct and any that might've been left were sold on the black market to nobles within Wall Sheena.

Thankfully with her quick thinking on how she knew so little of the land and people told them she'd lived deep in a forest her whole life and her parents died when she was young from an unknown illness. The woman hugged her and helped to teach her everything she knew.

As the weeks flew by eventually going to work in the fields to supply more food for the many refugees, she learned more about the strange world the well had sent her to.

The people here were the last of humankind, the first king of the walls, Karl Fritz built three walls that stood fifty meters talls to keep the Titans out since there had never been one that big. And for a whole century they'd lived in peace till a titan that the people called the "Colossal Titan" who stood over fifty meters tall kicked in the gate of Shiganshina District and another titan called the "Armored Titan" tore through the inner gate. There were three branches of the military: the Military police who guarded the innermost wall and the royal family and also dealt with martial crimes, the Garrison Corp who maintained watch and care over the walls along with serving in the towns of all the districts, then finally there was the Survey Corps who traveled outside of the walls to fight the titans and were the strongest of the three branched, but because of their dangerous work had the highest mortality rate and least amount of soldiers willing to join.

It was kind of sad how so many weren't willing to fight for their freedom, instead content to live inside large walls like cattle. She wasn't sure why the well sent her here, but she knew this world needed help and she would do it.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

" _ **Japanese"**_

"English"

' _Thoughts'_

 **A/N:** Three chapters in one day! Also updated Moonlit Winters if any of my other fans are reading this. My hands are so sore, but I'm feeling really motivated to update all of my stories because of this one.

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _Chapter 3: Attempted Kidnapping!_

* * *

 **Year 846**

Biting down hard on the hand of the person who'd dragged her into the dark alley, she turned quickly kneeing him in the groin. Her hand swung out and connected with his jaw, leaving him clutching his junk sprawled out on his back.

Cautiously backing away a few steps. Another man moved forward brandishing a knife threateningly.

"Now, now sweet cheeks if you don't want to die just come quietly with us," the man looked bulky, but she could smell the alcohol on his breath even from a few feet away. There were four in total as two more stood farther into the dark alley, but she could make out their forms.

Kagome wasn't afraid.

She'd taken many self-defense classes and knew of to unarm a person, as well as the best thing to do in situations with multiple adversaries.

Grinning at them like a madwoman, she pulled two daggers she kept hidden underneath her shirt tucked into her pants. Licking her lips, her eyes narrowed as she fell into a familiar fighting stance.

This wasn't her first rodeo with kidnappings this past year in the Trost district, as well as the kidnappings before coming here and many of those had been by demons, who were much faster and stronger than the lot in front of her. She wouldn't hold back. These fuckers had another thing coming their way if they thought she wasn't going to them fight tooth and nail.

"We'll see about that."

And she launched forward at the man with the weapon, deciding to take him down first.

 **~oOo~**

Levi was intrigued something that rarely occurs in the past few years, having seen a lot growing up in the Underground before his commander had recruited him. Humans were the same. Predictable.

' _Well I couldn't have predicted earlier.'_

What he'd witness earlier today had him grinning a little.

Commander Erwin Smith wasn't sure what to think of the amused look on his subordinate's face. It was a rare sight to see and he couldn't help but to ask what had him so amused.

The look was immediately gone as Levi sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over his knee and reclined against the leather.

"Just a little girl taking down four would-be-kidnappers with ease," he drawled out in a bored tone.

But Erwin could sense his interest in the girl. "Seriously, sounds like a fighter for sure. Perhaps she'll enlist."

Levi shrugged his shoulder, "Fuck I care if she does," he said nonchalantly turning his head to look out the window.

Erwin smirked at his reaction.

"I didn't say you did, just saying if she sounds like a good candidate for the military is all. Although your reactions leaves one to think things," he commented, going back to the paperwork in front of them.

The reclamation expedition had been a complete massacre, no doubt just as the higher ups had wanted. The two hundred and fifty thousand people gone allowed for more food to be spread amongst the refugees now living in the various outer districts of Wall Rose. He'd lost good men who'd volunteered for the cause, although most that had returned out of the one hundred had been his men.

Levi gazed out the window as he thought back to the girl.

She had to have been in her late teens. Definitely an Oriental...like his mother. He'd been taking a stroll through Trost district since they had some free time before they went on their next mission. He'd been using his vertical maneuvering gear prefering to walk across the roofs instead on walking on the ground. Years spent in the Underground gave him an appreciation for the rooftops that felt freeing.

When he'd seen a sketchy man pull the girl into the alley he'd been about to intervene, but she had the guy on his ass in seconds. His interest piqued he decided to watch her instead. It had proved a wise decision like most ones he made.

When the other had brandished a weapon she in turn had pull out two of her own. The look in her eye reminded him of beast eyeing its prey not a helpless girl outnumber one to four.

Rushing towards the guy she expertly dodged his first strike, her leg flying up to unarm him and slashed down his chest. He cried out in pain. It wasn't meant to kill, but injure to show she was a real threat.

He heard her call out to them, "That was a warning if you persist I can't be held accountable for what happens," she warned them. Of course the other men weren't going to back down. They were incensed at their friends injuries and rushed forward at the same time, the one she'd taken down first getting up as they pain from a hit to the groin had worn away.

But it was as if she had eyes in the back of her head, as her body whirled around sending a savage kick to the guy's throat leaning back she threw her daggers with deadly accuracy, one lodged itself into the eye of the one on the right while the other went straight into the man's groin.

He actually grimaced, feeling for his own manhood.

The men realizing the error in trying to kidnap the woman they ran or hobbled away.

But what surprised him most was when she suddenly looked up at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she smiled and winked.

And her smile had been dazzling.

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

" _ **Japanese"**_

"English"

' _Thoughts'_

 **A/N:** Still not sure if who I want Kagome to be with yet, but I got a lot of ideas up in my head.

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _Chapter 4: 104th Training Corps_

* * *

 **Year 847**

Kagome was pretty sure she was amongst the eldest of the recruits.

All of the other recruits were between fifteen and seventeen, and she was turning nineteen this year. Of course there were a few guys who looked like they could've been a little older than her, but she wasn't entirely sure...well except for Daz. He had to be in his late twenties to thirties.

 _'I heard him say he had a kid earlier. He wanted to join the Garrison to bring in money for his family.'_

Something that she could admire, but she wasn't sure if the guy would make it. In the preliminary class where they learned how to properly salute, as well as addressing higher ups which was pretty much any military personnel when you were a cadet, and doing some basic fitness exercises. The guy barely made the cut-off.

At only five feet, she was one of the shortest recruits outside of two others, both blonde, it looked like. From the fourth row she watched as their instructor Keith Shadis grabbed a boy's shaved head, he was only one or two inches taller than her which was surprising to see a guy her size.

There were a few people Shadis didn't bother addressing, those people had that look in their eye. The look of determination, of one ready to be a soldier.

Kagome almost cringed when she saw the girl with reddish-brown hair two down from her snacking on a potato just as Instructor Shadis caught sight of the girl as well.

 _'Damn is she really that stupid…Maybe she hasn't ate in a while.'_

Food rations didn't provide much to civilians, especially to those who came from Wall Maria.

However, as the girl began to speak to the instructor she deduced the girl was definitely dumb.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

Kagome tried to absorb all the knowledge she could.

From the many lectures they had, to field training, all of it.

Anything that would build her up stronger than ever for the task she chosen to take on.

Unlike some of the cadets who goofed off or played around like this was a game, she'd seen the horrors of the titans. The utter despair in Levi-kun's eyes when he remembered his parents deaths. The nightmares he still had to this day, it became her fuel. She'd always been a defender of humanity since the moment she fell down the well and she shattered the jewel.

These cadets were kids were just beefing themselves up not to fight, but run from it.

' _Like this guy in front of me.'_

Ducking from the wooden dagger thrust towards, her she used her opponents forward momentum to grab his arm and throw him over her shoulder. Once of the ground she drove her palm of her into the opposing hand holding the weapon.

A curse came from the cadet as she backed off.

Leaning down with her arm stretched out her opponent scowled at the outstretched hand and rolled over onto his stomach.

"You think your so tough, it was just pure luck," a young teen with spiky, light-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion darker in color bit out, his cheeks flushing in aggravation at being taken down so easily and by a woman nearly half a foot shorter than him.

Scoffing at his attitude and ignoring his outburst she walked away to find another partner.

Jean Kirstein had to be one of her least favorite cadets in the 104. He acted all haughty and was a total pissant. Granted he was skilled with the ODM gear, he grated her everlasting nerves. He had no plans to fight, in fact he'd boldly proclaimed on their first day his wish to serve in the Military Police and live a safe life in the interior.

He was a coward and loudmouth.

' _Waste of talent and skill.'_

But everyone couldn't be fearless like her.

The guy had obviously had a crush on her, but she'd snubbed him the first week into the training program and he'd been bitchy ever since. Always making snide comments when she passed by. If Instructor Shadis hadn't made then spar against each other first, she'd have found someone more bearable to train with.

Kagome found interest in a group of three.

A blonde girl, Annie Leonhart if memory serves correct, had just flipped a brunette boy, Eren Yaeger, like a doll. She would probably make for a decent sparring partner.

"The fight isn't over till you take his dagger," a rough voice yelled at the Annie who was walking away.

The girl looked irritated as she turned back around, Eren flinched and he stood up shaking his head, "We're supposed to practice the way the Instru—" He didn't get to finish as he was she launched herself at him snatched the knife before grabbing and flipping him over her shoulder throwing the dagger towards the tall muscular blonde who'd told her to take the dagger.

Kagome tuned out the rest of their antics when a familiar face caught her attention on the other side of the training yard.

She'd seen him before, back during fall of Maria when he'd killed the titan about to come after her and again when she'd taken down those kidnappers a few months ago, and again when they returned after another expedition past the walls. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, the one who shared a name with her little friend. He was in uniform arms behind his back walking a step behind a tall blonde haired man she'd learned was Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. From the rooftop and atop a horse he hadn't seemed so….short. But now that he walked next to the commander his height was more pronounced. He couldn't have been but a few inches taller than him.

They appeared to be observing the current cadets no doubt looking at potential recruits.

Kagome had already made up her mind to join the scouts, preferring to take the fight to the enemy than remain in the safety of the walls. She wasn't the same young girl stumbling into a life of war unprepared or powerless. She'd purged those despicable creatures off of the face of the earth.

Their Instructor called out to them saying they were free to return to the barracks.

Her resolve firm she walked off towards the mess hall missing when piercing grey eyes landed on her form.

Levi paused from following behind his commander not believing his eyes for a second. It was the girl.

Erwin noticing his subordinate stop turned to see him staring intently at something. Following his line of sight he was greeted with a view of a small woman. Ebony hair with blue tint from where the waning sun hit it. Slim figure and dressed in the cadet uniform. She walked gracefully, but looked like a solid wind could knock her over she was that small.

Looking at Levi once more, he was curious why the girl had drawn his attention.

Sure she was cute for her age, but the guy hadn't even shown any interest before in the opposite sex.

"You know her," he asked holding back the curious tone from his voice.

Realizing he'd been caught staring he turned away and continued walking. Erwin resumed walking as well. He was sure Levi wouldn't answer by the expression he wore, but glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "It's the girl, the one from a few months ago—the one who took on the four would-be-kidnappers single handedly," he replied gruffly.

One brow rose as he looked at his subordinate who's face didn't betray his thoughts.

Glancing back where the girl had been he was surprised to hear she was the same girl.

"Hnn," before he could speak on it he was approached by Keith Shadis, ex-commander of the Survey Corps before him.

"Well well, what bring you to this neck of the woods," he called out to them. Definitely surprised to see him here, although occasionally many of the commanders or officers would stop by to pick out potentials. Erwin rarely came not since personally recruiting Levi Ackerman to join the Survey Corps.

"Good to see you again, merely looking over the next class of potentials. But since your here mind telling me about her," he motioned with his head towards the girl growing farther away in the distance.

Shadis looked where he motioned and actually smiled.

"Ah a fine one there. Cadet Kagome Higurashi, top of the class. Extremely gifted in all aspects from intelligence to fighting skills with a determination and focus I haven't seen in any other cadet here. She moves with a killer intent and expertise that I daresay could rival the corporal next to you. Being totally honest it is almost frightening how she adapts to the training, perfects, then exceeds the techniques she's taught. Overall she's one of the more serious ones and I have high hopes for her, even though she hasn't spoken about which branch she wants to join I think might consider the MPs you know the best tend to flock there," Shadis could always pick out a person's talent and skills.

He mentioned her not choosing a branch yet, but he had no doubt she'd join the scouts. But the girl was interesting and he didn't want his ex-subordinate trying to recruit her before the teen was made an unshakable machine.

"I see thank you, we should be on our way another expedition to plan out."

They excused themselves from the ex-commander heading towards the Survey Corps headquarters.

Hopefully the girl wouldn't waste her talent and join the MPs was a shared thought between the two.

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _104th Training Corp Pt 2_

* * *

 **Year 848**

Mikasa whipped through the air preparing to strike at the dummy and mentally cursed when a figure swooped in twirling through the air with efficiency utilizing her ODM gear with expertise. Blades blurring in her vision as the figure cut deep into the nape with ease, before moving faster than her eyes could keep up taking out two more ahead of them.

Her eyes narrowed on the familiar person as a competitive smile crested her face.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

The only one who surpassed even her high skills. It wasn't hard to admire the shorter teen, who mostly kept to herself, but was friendly when approached. They were bunkmates and sometimes the older teen would sit with Eren, Armin, and her on some occasions when they were in the mess hall, however, she'd expressed preferring not being in the spotlight and focusing on her end goals with no unnecessary distractions or drama.

Which she couldn't exactly blame the girl.

Eren always seemed to draw everyone's attention to their table, or was always getting into arguments or fights with some of the other guys with his passionate speeches. She loved and understood her friend's emotions deeply, but to a stranger that could be a little too much to handle.

It was mildly interesting watching Kagome and Armin debate back and forth over things gone over in class or conspiracies with the government in their free time. Kagome seemed most vocal in those moments, a huge contrast to how she was in field training. Out here she was alway calm, calculating her next move and initiating it within a few seconds. With good instincts, as well agile body it was like watching someone dance in mid-air with blades.

Strangely enough it reminded her of her mother.

Catching up Mikasa cut through the nape, whirling out of the way of one that popped out from behind a tree, moving above to cut across its nape. Of course Kagome was there and their friendly competition ensued. Jean Kirstein who was right behind was in awe of the two Oriental teens, they were beautiful and moved with such deadly accuracy.

The few memories Mikasa had of her mother always seemed to come to life when she looked at Kagome, but it was possible this was because she was from an Asian clan like herself. At first she hadn't been sure of what she the foreign emotion she felt in her chest when she'd learned Kagome was of similar descent as her. Who had to deal with men trying to kidnap her because she was an Oriental and she'd fought just like she had. But after much thought she realized it must be kinship.

As they spoke or sparred with one another, she felt it grow into dare she say a bond of sisters.

She'd never had one, but had seen many siblings interact in Shinganshina District, as well as here within Wall Rose.

The talked with one another with easy familiarity, then competed against one another with a fierceness but never with resentment, and when guys hit on either of them they came to each other's aid. Wasn't that what siblings did?

Mikasa wasn't entirely sure, but she felt a little lighter and happier around the older teen.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

"Great job out there, you got me on that last one," Kagome playfully nudged Mikasa with an impressed look on her face.

A small smile crested Mikasa's face at the compliment, "Yeah right you'd hit three successively when I got the last one. I may be good, but you're better. I've never seen anyone move the way you do." She wasn't one for giving false words—unless she was covering for the numerous times Eren and Jean fought and Instructor Shadis would come around to see what was going on.

Kagome blushed, "Pshaw we're both awesome, must be in our genes," she said.

It was embarrassing to receive so many compliments, not just from the girl she saw as a little sister, but her instructors and other cadets. A year spent being told she was a pale copy of her former life had knocked her down and receiving so many compliments for her fighting skills now seemed foreign to her. But she felt pride, because she'd been working hard for two years before coming to this world. Granted it had been to fight off demons and evil humans, it was still of use in this world.

"Hey Mikasa, Kagome!" Eren came running towards them finishing nearly ten minutes after them. "Instructor Shadis said we get a day off to go in town tomorrow, any plans?"

On her days off when she was allowed to leave along with the other cadets to travel into town she spent them with little Levi and his aunt, or she worked on training with her miko-ki which usually involved meditating. "Yeah, Marla is letting me take little Levi fishing tomorrow," she told them.

Eren thought it was awesome that the boy shared the same name as Lance Corporal Levi, whom he admired greatly.

"Really sounds fun! I wish I could go, but Annie's offer to train me is only during her free time so I have to take it while I can," he looked sullen at not being able to hang out with them.

Mikasa didn't look happy about him spending time with the cold blonde woman, both of them could already see her saying 'Why I'll protect you?' like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Kagome could understand Mikasa's over-protectiveness, but felt like she was coddling the boy too much. Seeing Eren readying to argue as Mikasa opened her mouth to say the words they both knew she would utter she cut them both off.

"That's great Eren! Honestly it's good to get stronger on you own," she said enthusiastically as Mikasa glared at her but she continued, "You know it's great to have someone strong protecting you, but it can also be bad. I used to have someone like that. He always was jumping in and saving me so I never got stronger. And if it wasn't him then it was one of my friends. Which wasn't that bad, but it led to me being unprepared when I was alone and in danger a lot unable to properly protect myself. I was weak and almost died, because in my mind back then I always thought either he or my friends would be there coming to my rescue. When we became separated I realized that error that becoming solely dependent on someone can be detrimental especially since we'll probably be going to war. You're planning on joining the scouts so it's even more crucial for you to build yourself to handle any situation. And friends," she looked towards Mikasa, "Should encourage the ones they love to become strong in their own right. It doesn't mean they need you any less, but that they can worry a little less that they can protect themselves until their friends come along."

Mikasa was upset hearing Kagome encourage Eren to train with Annie. He had her to keep him safe. On the other hand, hearing Kagome talk about her own struggles with someone protecting her entirely.

"Train hard Eren," Mikasa said towards Eren walking away, stopping only to look over her shoulder, "Kagome do you have room for another on that fishing trip?"

Kagome smiled bidding Eren farewell and caught up with Mikasa, "Sure! Oh you're going to love little Levi—cute as a button with a lot of spunk, Eren reminds me of him when he gets all fired up and..…" their conversation faded away as the got farther away.

Eren watched them walk away, surprised Mikasa had let him go so easily.

His eyes fell on the short woman by his friends side, it was thanks to her.

Kagome Higurashi. He'd been surprised by her little speech, it was the most he'd heard the girl speak in front of him. _'Thanks, Kagome I doubt Mikasa would have let me go so easily if it weren't for you.'_

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

 **A/N:** Any names I mention that are not in the anime or manga were created by mwah and pretty much just filler characters or characters who appeared in the series but were never given names. Also check out my story pic, tried to make it close enough to the "Kagome" in this story.

 **Kagome's age: 845 (** _17_ **) Present- 850 (** _22_ **)**

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _Battle of Trost Pt. 1_

* * *

" _What are you going to do now that the jewel is whole," Shippo staring up at her with wide green eyes asked curiously. Sango nodded as well wishing to know what the miko, who'd become a sister to her, intended to do with the powerful bauble._

 _She shook her head, "I'm not sure, Inuyasha is probably going to ask for it after he recovers from his wounds and wish to become a full demon, but I don't want that. For the time being I'll go home and think about it. I'll be back in a few days."_

 _She left them walking past into Lady Kaede's hut where Inuyasha and Miroku lay unconscious recovering even though the final battle ended two days ago. Lady Kaede was resting with Kirara near her. She grabbed her yellow bag swung it up onto her shoulders and left out of the hut._

 _She waved to her friends still outside the hut and moved through the village that was beginning to start construction to rebuild what had been damaged during the final battle. She walked past the Goshinboku where she'd awakened the inu half-demon, finally stopping in front of the well that brought her back and forth to the past._

 _She'd spent nearly a year and two months locating the pieces of the jewel she'd broke and fighting against Naraku, but now what. What was she supposed to wish for? Was there such a thing as a pure wish? Probably not because someone would benefit in the end._

 _The only thing she could think of was becoming its protector until the end of her days and staying in the modern era where there were no demons. Her heart rejected this idea wishing to remain in the past with her friends and the brash half-demon she'd come to love._

 _But he loves Kikyo. And Sango and Miroku planned to get married and repopulate their demon-slayer village. The taija was happy now that he brother had been given a second chance of life. Shippo would go back to training at the fox academy. Inuyasha would undoubtedly help Lady Kaede rebuild the village and stay here as its protector now that the villagers accepted him as their protector._

 _Maybe she should discuss it with her mother._

 _She was always offered her sound advice and could offer her unbiased wisdom._

 _Mind made up she jumped into the well, the familiar myriad of blue lights surrounding her as she returned to the future and her home._

 **Year 850**

Unfortunately after talking with her mother and deciding to return back to the past after a few days of rest to talk it over with the inu-tachi and make a group decision the well had unexpectedly stopped working. She'd tried for weeks before her mother told her to stop after the last jump led to her spraining her ankle when she landed wrong.

Left with no other alternative as she refused to make a selfish wish like returning to the past, she'd merged the Shikon no Tama with her soul, so that when she died she would be its last guardian. Then she focused on school, also taking up archery, self defense, even found a teacher to teach her kendo. She'd invested in more modern version of her primary weapon, a collapsible bow with titanium steel arrows, even bought a sword that she spent every weekday after school and for hours on weekends training with.

She never given up hope that one day the well would let her return. Even though she'd begun to take on a lot of the shrine duties as one year passed and another year followed with no response from the well. The day the well had opened she'd rejoiced racing to tell her family.

They'd hugged her and were happy for her knowing how badly she'd wanted to return to her dear friends.

She hadn't even bothered to change, plus the outfit blended more with that time period that her short sailor uniform she'd long discarded after graduating early. She'd grabbed her weapons and leapt into the well her heart full of joy only to come through the other side and almost drown in a well full of water.

Five years she'd been in this world and she'd done her best to not think about the friends she had no idea if she'd ever see again. Much like her family, who probably thought she had gotten stuck in the past with the Inu-tachi not even realizing she was in a completely different world.

Kagome pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she stood on the wall with the other cadets looking at the land beyond Wall Rose. This view reminded her of the the day they'd finally taken down Naraku and it brought back those bittersweet memories of her friends. Besides the momentary melancholy she was excited.

The 104th Class had finally graduated last night and now they were helping prep cannons on the walls as everyone talked about where they were choosing to go now that they'd finished training and could finalize their chose. The Survey Corps had left just earlier this morning on their 56th expedition.

She'd graduated in the number one spot followed by Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, and Krista Lenz. Sasha Blouse would've made the cut, but she got a bad grade on our final intel test and placed eleventh with Ymir.

Of course, Eren's speech after graduation while they were celebrating had woken stirred the hearts of many of the cadets. Connie Springer had changed his mind on going into the MPs and was talking about joining the scouts now along with a few others, one of which was Thomas Wagner, the one who'd been arguing with Eren about joining the scouts.

"Hey Kagome, which branch are you joining," Mina asked everyone there looking towards the Asian woman who normally spoke only when spoken to, but was the top graduate in the class.

"Scouts, I wanted to since the beginning. I made a vow to rid this world of titans when Wall Maria fell and I will see it through," she answered just as Sasha came bounding over looking very suspicious.

"Can you guys keep a secret, cause I totally just helped myself to the officer's pantry," showing a tied piece of met she had in her jacket.

There were collective gasps.

"Sasha they can throw your butt in the clink for that," Eren said.

"Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong with her," Connie muttered.

Sasha was blushing and a drool at the corner of her mouth like she wanted to eat it now, "It's fine, I'm willing to share," the girl physically shook with euphoria, "Could you imagine the sandwiches?" She was giggling.

One arched brow rose, this was surprising to Kagome. While she may not have interacted with the girl during training often she'd seen the girl nearly tear off a guy's hand for some food. It wasn't almost distasteful how she acted about food. On the other hand it was funny how crazed the girl could be when it comes to food.

"Put it back!"

"Yeah don't you know how rare meats been since the titans took Wall Maria," Mina exclaimed.

"Umm a lil bit yeah," she opened the box where the kept the lunch stored for when they finished their work. "Just look at this way pretty soon we'll take back all the room we need for livestock."

Kagome smiled, "Well I could eat, I'm getting tired of potato soup," she announced unable to hold back her smile in the light of the girl's optimism to claim back Wall Maria and the land they'd lost.

Soon everyone was asking for some. Eventually everyone agreed sans Eren who couldn't believe everyone was going along with Sasha to eat the stolen meat. They began walking away to get back to their tasks before the garrison came to chew them out.

Eren looked over Trost District.

' _Has it really been five years?'_

Just then a bolt of lightning flashed in front of the gate, Kagome who gone back to working on cleaning the inside of a cannon glanced up and her eyes widened as everyone was stuck in momentary silence before they came to their senses.

"Fuck," just then a giant outpouring of steam was released blowing them away.

Everyone found purchase, till they saw Samuel falling but Sasha's fast reflexes saved him when she shot one of her grappling hooks through his leg.

"Try not to move," Sasha called.

Steeling herself she assessed the situation and her she swore when saw the hole in the gate before turning back around and heading back up to the top. Everyone else was in a state of shock and began to panic yelling about how it was the Fall of Maria all over again.

A second later Eren was drawing his blades.

"This is it people! Do or die," he yelled out sounding like a leader, as he shot forth with his gear heading back towards the top. "Mounted cannon squad four take out the Colossal titan. This is our chance don't let it slip away."

Eren shot through the cloud of steam landing properly on top of the wall to see Kagome there both blades drawn.

"Bout time Eren, let's take this fucker down," Kagome said taking off running.

Eren grinned and ran with her glad that Kagome was in his group today. There was no denying the woman had skills that far surpassed his.

"Shit," they both jumped as the Colossal titan's giant arm swung out swiping across the top of the wall near the gate.

A shared thought crossed both Eren and Kagome's mind as they watched the cannons go flying, not actually attempting to grab and eat them like a normal titan would do.

' _He targeted the cannons . The gate was no accident it was planned...he has intelligence.'_

They both shared a look acknowledging the same thing.

Dodging at hand that was coming for them, their grappling hooks found purchase on the titan's arms. Kagome ran over oversized muscled, drawing back to deliver the killing blow to his neck, but a fresh burst of steam pushed her back along with Eren.

"Dammit," Seeing Eren in front of her a light bulb went off in her head. "Eren hold on," the boy saw her raised her leg and his eyes widened as he turned back towards the cloud of steam as Kagome kicked him in the back sending him forward to finish the blow.

Only all he swiped at was air and when the cloud dissipated there was no colossal titan just both of them falling.

Kagome cursed and spun, shooting her grappling hooks fast since her kicking Eren had pushed her farther out. It was by grace she wasn't too far away and caught herself. She climbed to where Eren was hanging.

"Did you get him, or did he get away" Thomas yelled from above.

Kagome looked at Eren, she didn't see a smoking carcass only imprints where the colossal titan's hand been standing.

"He's gone, here one moment and gone the next," Eren yelled.

This wasn't news to Kagome, she'd heard about the Colossal Titan appearing and breaking down the gate of Shinganshina District, but the titan hadn't progressed further in instead it disappeared as soon as the wall had been broken. But titans were supposedly mindless creatures.

However this one had definitely targeted the cannons purposefully.

As Eren vaulted back to the top Kagome's mind was racing.

' _Are they like demons?'_

Many demons, like Oni demons which the titans reminded her of except more human-looking, were like animals and acted on instinct. But as time passed, they evolved and some learned to walk on two legs and talk. It was rare but she'd even seen Oni demons wearing clothes, which meant they were aware they were naked as demons generally didn't feel the cold as much. But this was somehow different.

Evolution took time...unless someone sped it up.

Suddenly her senses came alive and she spotted three small titans moving faster since they were small. No doubt drawn by the mass of people in Trost District.

Growling audibly, she wouldn't let them get past her.

"I'm sorry," Eren said as he walked forward upon landing back on top of the wall he couldn't believe he let the colossal titan get away.

"Don't apologize we were too scared to move," Thomas tried to offer him some comfort with his words to be honest he was still frightened and felt shame for not responding after seeing the gate knocked in by the Colossal titan.

"Hey wallow on your own time, in case you haven't noticed there's a breech if they starting pouring in were done for," Connie yelled before he noticed something his eyes widening.

"Look alive operating Colossal Titan Response is in affect I expect you to take part, if you got close to the damn thing I need you to report to HG," it was a officer member of the garrison.

Both Eren and Thomas both saluted right arms over the left side of their chests, "Yes sir!" Both moving past to do just that neither noticing Connie nor Kagome followed just reacting to their superiors orders.

Connie didn't salute instead pointed downwards, "Kagome is down there. She just intercepted one! A three meter, but there's two five meters down there!"

The officer cursed, "Go now, I'll get her cadet," he drew his blades and swung down into the fray.

Connie saluted and went to catch up with Eren and Thomas and to let them know about Kagome. He was worried but remembered Kagome had graduated top of the class and a senior officer was with her. He prayed she made it back.

Daren Harkley couldn't believe the short woman in front of him was just a newly graduated cadet. She moved faster than any soldier he'd seen in action, which weren't a lot. Except when a titan had come out of nowhere last year while the Survey scouts had been leaving on their expedition.

But this woman as soon as she sliced through the nape of the three meter titan, she spun moved with killer intent disposing of the other two in a matter of seconds. She looked around for a second before turning to head back and stopped short seeing a tall guy with fuzzy short, dark hair gaping at her before he recovered noticing her looking at him.

"N-name," he asked cursing inwardly for stuttering.

But the woman was beautiful. Black hair was braided and coiled into a bun, but a few strands hung around her face, white skin with a healthy glow to it that accentuated her bold and sparkling blue eyes. Her uniform jacket did nothing to hide her impressive rack, the harnesses pulled her clothes tight to her form showing off slim waist with wide hips, and slender legs.

"Cadet Kagome Higurashi from the mounted cannon squad four," she replied saluting the higher officer.

He nodded towards the steaming corpses, "Good work let's get up off the ground before more come."

When they reached the top the advanced squad wa there and based off of the impressed looks on their faces they'd seen the woman in action to.

"Who are you and what the hell were you doing down there," the Captain of the advanced squad asked as he came forward nodding to his subordinate to get the men to prep the wall on the outside and inside.

"Sir, Cadet Kagome Higurashi sir! My squad was cleaning the cannons when the titan appeared and kicked in the gate. Acting immediately in response, myself and cadet Eren Yaeger advanced to take down Colossal Titan, but it destroyed the cannons on top of the wall and when we went to attack it it up and vanished in a thick cloud of steam same as during the fall of Wall Maria. I noticed three small titans approaching and chose to take them out before they could breach the hole, Sir" saluting the captain.

"You're fast, we could use you out here. You didn't panic like most would when faced with a titan for the first time. I've seen more seasoned men fold and piss their pants in a situation like that, or freeze up. You have my respect Cadet Higurashi...in fact Leroy send word to HQ that the cadet here will be fighting with the advanced team as she has shown tremendous skill!" he barked out.

He'd just landed on the wall and strode forth when a cadet passing by told him of his fellow classmate facing off against three titans and his squad leader had gone to save her. Of course seeing the little lady in action he saw she didn't need her comrades worry as she'd expertly taken them down.

"Thank you sir, I will not let any titan breech these walls sir!"

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

"Did you hear, Kagome is fighting with the advance guard on special orders. Apparently she took down those three titans single handedly and impressed the captain of the advanced team," Connie asked Eren.

Shocked filtered through the brunette, they'd been more than half-way to HQ when Connie caught up to him and Yaeger to tell him Kagome was surrounded by three titans and the garrison soldier that had sent them on their way would save her. He'd been worried and wanted to turn back, but Connie assured him the rest of the advanced team of the garrison had been right there as he left the wall.

Of course it wasn't too surprising to hear Kagome had taken care of the titans. He couldn't forget she'd been ahead of him when he raced back up the wall to fight the Colossal Titan.

He prayed she was alright, knowing her and Mikasa were close.

He hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it. He couldn't tell her right now, he wasn't sure how Mikasa would handle the news of the older Asian woman being at the very front of the action.

They quieted down and Connie moved back to his row as the a tense man stepped forward two ranking officers flanking either side of him. He had sunken eyes, gold-colored eyes and a thick brown mustache covering his upper lip along with a thick beard.

"I am Captain Kitz Woermann of the Elite Guard…" he explained the positions that everyone would take in a loud voice, "I expect you all to man your post knowing that the advanced team has been wiped out," there were collective gasps.

Connie and Eren shared a look of abject horror especially after hearing that Kagome was fighting with the advanced team. Mikasa was looking at him confused by his expression and he swiftly faced front.

Now he definitely would have to wait till this was over.

He couldn't possibly break the news of the woman's death to Mikasa, he'd have to intercept Connie and Thomas before they told anyone else and destroyed there fighting resolve. Nothing more shaking than hearing the top of the class had been summarily killed within an hour of the gate being kicked in and we'd have to go out there and fight as well.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

"Ahh," Kagome swung fiercely severing a ten meter's nape before sweeping under another grabbing hand, vaulting into the air to slice into its nape as well. She landed back on the roof, cool anger in her as she tightened her hold on her blades.

The advanced squad had been overwhelmed by over twenty titans with several abnormals among their numbers rushing towards them with only her and the squad leader surviving. She'd urged him to let HQ know and that she would staved off as many as she could till reinforcements came. He'd wanted to argue, but the look in the Asian beauty's eyes, as well as the acute knowledge he'd been backhanded into the wall so his right arm and leg were busted all he could do was accept and do as she said.

He gave her his last intact blade as he flew from rooftop to rooftop at top speed to let them know and get reinforcements to her. His last thought about Kagome, _'That woman is like a fucking titan killing machine!'_

Observing around her she didn't sense any aura's nearby. Everyone near the front of the Trost District had been evacuated already, no soldiers were around yet. But there were ten titans in front of her right now and more close to the gates. She'd have to do it now before reinforcements came.

Her arms criss crossed over each other like she was hugging herself with her swords raised, she didn't have to wait long as the titans practically ran over each other to get to her. Once they were close enough she swiped outwards with both blades creating a cross of reishi that slashed at all of the titans turning them to ash instantly.

Huffing slightly she could probably do that two more times, but then she sensed them probably a mile away heading her way. It was probably the vanguard.

"Looks like back to using just good ol' steel."

She leapt from her spot as she sensed and saw a shadow of a hand before her, she pushed off the building whirling through air to face a fifteen meter titan with a scrawny body and big head with wide gap in his teeth. Evading grabbing hands that moved faster than the titans she face before she spun through the air over its head slicing straight down its spinal cord. It fell face down and she jumped to cut down two more in successive hits. It seemed to go on forever like this slicing and weaving away.

She had to utilize jumping from roof to roof and on the titans when she saw her gas tank getting low. She was on her last two blades and definitely did not want the reinforcements to stumble upon her using her powers.

Despite the great benefit they'd be to mankind, she'd found many did not respond to out of norm things like her gift unless you were used to it.

' _Damn how long till they get here.'_

Honestly when one of the advanced team returned to HQ heavily injured stating the guard had been wiped out sans himself and a newly graduated cadet. Brows had risen and scoffs when they heard team would've been wiped out sooner had it not been for female cadet and that she was staving them off alone. That had to be utter nonsense as the guy had a head injury, along with a broken arm and fractured leg. So headquarters passed on information that the whole advanced team was wiped out.

So it was surprising to the vanguard after hearing Captain Kitz Woermann state the whole advanced team had been wiped out and titans were in the city that they hadn't run into any. Hearing a woman yelling up ahead the four man teams spread out and what they saw was shocking.

A small woman probably the smallest any of them had ever seen with blood stains on her clothes slash at the back of a titans nape before using its falling momentum to push off without using her ODM gear and land on the arm of another slicing off the opposing hand's grabbing fingers and decapitating it from the front and again pushing off of it to roll onto the roof nearest to her. Standing within seconds of landing. Her shoulder quivering slightly as she took in a deep breath.

' _Damn who ever said parkour wasn't useful, it really comes in handy.'_

Sensing the the reinforcements had finally arrived Kagome turned to greet them, but the looked at her like she was a freaking ghost or monster. She knew they couldn't have seen her use her gifts.

"Is something wrong? You are the reinforcements right?" Kagome asked.

The squad leader shook himself out of his stupor.

"Were the vanguard, I'm squad leader Doyle Pentilly. Who are you, we heard that the advanced team had been wiped out," he wondered if she was apart of the scouts and that they'd come back from their expedition early.

"I'm Cadet Kagome Higurashi, I was recruited into the advance team by the Captain Jorgan Von of the advanced team after he witnessed me take down three titans when the Colossal titans appeared. I sent back our squad leader, Daren Harkley, to let them know about what had transpired since he was badly injured and that I would hold them off while he got reinforcements," she explained.

They hadn't noticed the cadet's emblem since she had so much blood on her.

Honestly all this explaining was taking too much time, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra tank of gas, I ran out a few minutes ago and if wasn't so small and agile probably wouldn't have made it."

The vanguard was in a state of awe and shock.

"Y-you did all this!"

"And you're out of gas!"

"There has to be at least twenty titans dead!"

"You're freakin awesome!"

"And just a cadet too!"

Kagome looked back and indeed there was a large pile of smoking carcasses and bones. She honestly had lost count, she rubbed the back of her neck at all of the awe and compliments sent her way by the various teams of the Vanguard.

"How many did you kill?" One guy asked his eyes looking over the carcasses and could see many more closer to the gate.

"Uhh I sort of lost count around around the forty-five and that was before we fled back behind the wall, add these probably seven-two give or take a few. I just kept going, slashing and fighting when my blades ran low, I took some more off of one of the fallen who hadn't been eaten yet," and even those were worn down and chipped.

"No way, you're a beast!"

Doyle wasn't sure what to say, instead he addressed everyone as he a fresh wave of titans approaching.

"Okay everyone enough hero worship, where is our supplies man? Get Cadet Higurashi restocked and let's fight these fuckers back!"

"Yeah show the rookies how it's done!"

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

They were placed in the middle guard. Their squad consisting of six people, Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Mylius Zeramuski, and Nac Tias.

"Look at it this way Armin it's a golden opportunity, if we prove our worth as soldiers right here will rise up through the ranks. Before long will be leading our own regiment, we'll bypass rookie status altogether," Eren exclaimed.

"Sounds good, I'm with you all the way," Armin steeled his nerves to reply.

Eren always calmed him down. He could do this, this is what he'd spent three years training alongside these people. Had even gained a spot in the top ten of his class.

They would push back the titans and reclaim their home.

He wished to see all of the things he'd read about as a child, the world beyond the three walls.

"Now now boys, you're not the only ones in your class, save some of the glory for the rest of us," Mina declared with a smile.

"Good luck beating us to to the punch a second time" Thomas said, "No head starts for you this round."

"Is that a challenge," Eren called cockily.

"Listen up," everyone looked at Thomas, "Whoever kills the most titans gets bragging rights."

"Hah better not fudge your scores," Eren said playfully. Now everyone was pumped up with a friendly competition set.

"Squad 34 the vanguard needs support," a spotter called out.

They became serious as Eren yelled, "Right give'm hell!" Yelling out with Eren they took off flying with their ODM gears weaving through and on the roofs .

Kagome cursed, despite the confidence of the vanguard they'd been overwhelmed and we're being pushing back. That's when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face in the hands of a seven meter titan.

Mina Carolina.

Moving fast she slashed across its nape before it could bite her head off, it felt to it's knees. She cut off it's hands and swung away with Mina setting her down on a roof.

"Are you okay," she asked sharply as Mina face was warped in horror. Kagome's voice as well as the screams of her squad snapped her out of it. She nodded shakily, "An abnormal killed Thomas, Eren pursued it b-but a titan bit his leg off and he crashed," she could see her panicking as she remembered it all so she slapped her―hard.

"Get it together, if your gear is working your team needs you," she said.

Kagome turned to see where she could help and nearly paled at the sight in front of her. Armin being swallowed by a bearded titan, much to her relief she saw Eren bloody but alive hold open the titan's mouth and fling Armin to safety before his jaws mashed down on him taking off his arm.

The bearded titan walked away as choked sobs left Mina and Armin looked destroyed. The bearded one was walking away, but there were two more who still looked hungry.

Growling she moved towards another roof calling their attention towards her to give her classmates a minute to gather themselves.

She'd been hurt and surprised too by Eren's death, it was meaningless at that since Armin had been swallow whole and could've simply carved his way out, but seeing the blonde's face maybe not. She'd never wanted to saying it during training, but he didn't seem suited for war at all. However, his intelligence and loyal gave him strength.

Only now one of those friends were gone.

By the time she finished the two titans that were a little spritely despite their size, she saw Armin still there, but Connie was yelling at him and there were more familiar faces with them.

She landed soundlessly with Mina in her arms leaning her against the wall of the second story of the house they were on. She caught the tail end of Ymir's comment towards Connie as Armin clutched his head crying.

"...When you get right down to it that's the real tragedy here, Eren and the others bust their asses and the one left standing is him," she said in a monotonous tone causing a fresh wave of tears to fall down Armin's face.

Her eyes narrowed as her temper she kept in check leaked through.

"That does it bitch, I'm going to shut your mouth up permanently," Connie exclaimed.

"Both of―" Kagome cutoff Historia alerting everyone to her presence.

Connie looked at her like she was a ghost.

"You're out of line Ymir and you know it. Armin stand the hell up," she shouted her sharp words piercing through the blonde's pity party as he looked at Kagome wondering where she came from. He hadn't seen her in line with they were being assigned into teams and she was covered in blood. "Eren's gone, but guess what he died to give you a fighting chance don't let his sacrifice be in vain. That goes for you too Mina. Stop wallowing and fight," she looked back at the girl who shakily rose at Kagome's words.

Armin was shocked to see the her alive, he'd last seen her in the arms of a titan about to have her head bit off. He'd been so caught up in his despair he hadn't been able to move. Guilt sat heavy in the pit of his stomach.

Kagome looked at all of the people on the roof sighing.

"It's can't be helped we're all tired—"

"I get it you're all tired and you've seen your friends die―Well fight it, don't break down and cry use it to fuel you, because honestly I can't have pity for anyone. You probably don't know this but I've been out here since the Colossal Titan first appeared. I've been fighting with the advanced team and when they fell and the vanguard came you know they were so shocked to see me covered in blood and guts still fighting even though I run out of gas. I was still taking on titans forcing my body to its limits, jumping from titan to roof without my gear's aid. I've killed nearly a hundred titans while you all have been bitching and moaning. Soooo SUCK IT UP and GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR! You're TIRED guess what so am I! You're UPSET guess what so am I! You're ANGRY good use it to fucking give them hell! I'm all of those things and almost the smallest one in the group and yet here I am still fighting. Honestly if you can't continue on let me know now and I'll escort you back to the rear guard and you can help with evacuations I won't let you endanger more lives while you sitting there crying a river, do you understand!"

Everyone was shocked at their comrades outburst.

' _A hundred titans.'_

Connie was surprised to see Kagome alive, but to hear her say she survived when not only the advanced team but the vanguard were overtaken was awe-inspiring. He'd always thought highly of the older woman who was quiet, but friendly. Back when he was training with his ODM gear alone, Kagome had come along and showed him a better way to maneuver, as well as how to use his shorter height to his advantage in a possible battle.

Of course at the time he'd never had any plans to join the Scouts or even see a titan, but he was glad for her training now.

Nods and collective yes' were given from everyone except Ymir.

"Oh and Ymir I tell you this with most seriousness, you fucking put down your comrades like that again while we're on the battled and I'll personally end you that's not a threat it's a promise," the killer intent was acknowledge and Ymir knew the woman would carry it out.

"Y-yeah," she inwardly seethed for stuttering.

"Good, Armin and Mina you're with me, and Connie wipe that shit-eating grin off your face or I'll end you first," she said but not as seriously as she had with Ymir.

He did so anyways just as there scouter told them to advance.

"Where are we going," Armin asked feeling a lot better after Kagome's speech.

"Towards the rear guard, there are only two of you and Mina's back is messed up from being slammed into the side of a building and should be looked at to determine her fighting status. Plus I need to obtain more blades, Mina gave me hers but at the rate I'm going I'll need more. This is my seventh set, but for some reason the supply squad is slacking," she muttered a tick mark pulsing on her forehead.

Their job was the easiest besides the rear guard and so far they were fucking failing.

"Armin I'll need you to carry Mina, so I can be ready to take down any titans we come across can you do that. Can you watch out for your teammate," she stressed the last part, which got the intended reaction from Armin whose stance stood taller and his eyes hardened.

"Yes with my life," he grabbed Mina and they set off.

As they made their way to the rear, Armin called out when he saw Hannah Diamant administering CPR to Franz Kefka, her boyfriend. They'd been with them just an hour or so ago as they were given their posts. They dropped down and saw that Franz only had half a body, it took a lot of struggling to wrench the girl away and make her really look at his missing lower half.

Of course instead of accepting she'd run off screaming with tears running down her face back the way they came.

Cursing Kagome bolted after her, Armin following from higher ground.

By the time they caught up with the distraught girl it was too late. She came only to watch the girl's head fall from the lips of a ten meter titan as it ate the rest of her body. Angry that she couldn't save her she swung up and severed its head from its shoulders. Another appeared and she was on it too.

When she finally swung up onto the roof where Armin was she noticed several other people on the roof from the 104th, as well as regular garrison soldiers on nearby roofs. She'd heard the bells while she was fighting, so was at a loss as to why everyone was sitting around looking defeated when they should be happy to leave the battlefield since it meant all the civilians were evacuated. But she saw Mikasa in front of Armin. Arming was crying with Mina's hand on his backing as he spoke.

"...The 34th cadet unit, Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, and….Eren Yaegar. All five of them fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle," he clutched his pants as he continued, "I'm sorry, Mikasa. Eren died in my stead….I couldn't do anything!" He choked out. "I'm so sorry!"

"No way."

"So the 34th unit was nearly wiped out…"

"Oh God."

"If we fight the titans we'll end up like them…"

Mikasa bent down to place her hand over Armin's and he looked his friend in the face since he told her of Eren's demise. "Armin… Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to be emotional." Her voice was calm, yet held no emotion.

"Stand up," she pulled him to stand before turning to address the rest who looked distraught over Eren's death. Eren might not have been the best, but he'd been ranked higher than half of the people standing on the roof and his many emotional and inspirational words had uplifted these kids in times like these. When everything seemed hopeless.

"Marco. If we take out the titans around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and make it over the walls. Does that sound correct?"

Marco looked scared and skeptical. "Yeah…But even if you're with us there's too many."

"We can do it," Mikasa shot back resolutely, but as Kagome looked at her eyes she could see the void look in them.

' _She's broken up inside.'_

Mikasa drew her blades, "I am strong," she lifted her blade in the air. "Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill all of those titans there. Even if I'm alone. You're either incompetent or spineless cowards." Pointing her blades towards them, "How pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that!"

"Hey Mikasa! What are you saying," a female cadet asked.

"You want to fight all those titans by yourself!"

"There's no way you can do that!"

"If I can't then I'll just die. But if I win, I live." she turned away from them. "Unless I fight, I cannot win!"

Everyone even Mikasa paused when she heard laughing.

She turned and was surprised to see Kagome. She hadn't seen her since before they'd been assigned into teams, of course she'd been so worried about Eren being in a different section she hadn't even thought about the older woman.

"Why is it that you guys seem to have more speeches than actually fighting, no wonder you can't get anything done. And well as for being stronger than me, can't say you are considering my score for solo kills is at one hundred and six as of just a few minutes ago, but nice way to rally these...what did you call them...oh spineless cowards," Kagome took over not liking the feel of Mikasa's aura.

She may do something reckless.

She was all for fighting through the pain of a comrade's death, but they had to keep their sanity in check. And a reckless leader would surely be the end of their subordinates.

Connie had wondered where Kagome had gone when he saw Armin and Mina arrive, but had been trying to rally Jean into not giving up.

"Did she say a hundred and two?"

"That's impossible."

"Isn't she the number one cadet from our class?"

Historia informed those who hadn't seen the girl earlier that she'd been with the Advanced team, as well fighting with the Vanguard causing collective gasps.

"If you are hell bent and fighting them, then I'm coming. I've actually got more than half a tank left. Can't say the same for blades since these are my seventh set. I swear I need to stick to slicing the nape instead of decapitating those motherfuckers," she looked at her blades in disdain. Her katana would've been better.

It was made for thick titanium steel, folded over and over and was definitely strong than these ones. She left it back in the cadet barracks till she got the chance to get fully inducted into the Survey Corps.

"Stupid piece of crap," she muttered under her breath, walking to stand by Mikasa's side.

Mikasa was gawking at her in surprised.

"Well why are you looking at me funny for. Honestly I'm excited Mi~ka~sa," she stretched out each syllable a wide smile stretching her face as a dark look flashed in her eyes, "The Advanced team was a load of crap, and the vanguard wasn't much better, but I'm sure with you guarding my back we can show Eren that we will survive and come out on top. Soooo let's go," she says excitedly before jumping off of the roof.

Mikasa followed afterwards, but everyone else was shocked by her words.

Jean's next words woke his squad from their shock and everyone else began to move as well.

* * *

 **REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood.**

 **A/N:** I was up till 4 A.M writing this, so if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes I apologize in advance. I did go through it twice after I was done, but just in case. Please do review they feed me like cookies do for the Cookie Monster!

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _Battle of Trost Pt. 2_

* * *

Sometimes Kagome hated being right. Mikasa was blanking out after hearing Eren had died. She was expending her gas too quickly and suddenly veered off course.

Cursing, she turned to Armin who'd left Mina behind with a few garrison soldiers who were guarding the injured. "Armin, Connie, go check on her! The rest of you move!"

They stopped to assess the situation when she noticed a guy out of gas stuck on the ground with two titans headed his way. Another jumped into the fray yelling his comrades name, but obviously wasn't paying attention. Two more as well.

' _Acting without thinking will get you dead!'_

Assessing quickly and acting she swung, cutting through three titans' napes successively, yelling for the girl to grab Tom or whatever the hell his name was at the same time avoiding another titan's sweeping hand. Whirling through the air, she was cutting it up faster than anyone watching could keep up with and sweeping between the legs of another titan waiting behind it slashing up its spine. Her miko-ki strengthening her tired legs she pushed off the back of the slashed titan towards a smaller one, spinning in the air with her blades outwards decapitating it and took out the back of the knees of three bigger ones causing them to buckle and fall forward. Finally using her ODM gear she cutting off the hands off the one holding the first guy who'd jumped into the fray to save his friend, narrowly avoiding having her side bit into.

With all three back on the roof, she noticed Jean frozen there.

The guy was a known coward so she wasn't surprised in the least. But at least he came back to himself and looked relieved that they hadn't died because he'd been unable to act. It happened to the best of soldiers.

"Listen up, you all need to react better. I get it if your friend's in danger, but you need to assess shit before you do something that ends with you both dead," looking mainly at the three she'd saved.

The girl was the only one to nod, grateful for the Oriental woman jumping in to save them from certain death.

"Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir! I've killed five of them and four I've injured let's take them down together before they heal," and the four of them moved as Kagome barked out orders.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

When they arrived at HQ, seeing Jean snap back into action she left him to take charge inside, more confident he wouldn't freeze up now, while she went to take care of the little titans on the roof before it collapsed in on itself. They were easy to take down since the titans were feasting on two dead soldiers, no doubt who'd tried to find safety high up on the roof versus inside headquarters.

As she took out the last 3 meter titan on the roof, she had to readjust her stance as the building shook, peering over the edge she saw two titans had climbed and literally smashed their faces through the brick and windows.

"Fuck," she was about to jump down and swipe their napes while they were distracted until she looked towards her right and saw a titan running full force towards them. The titan was most definitely the fittest one she'd seen with thick cords of muscle and a defined eight pack not ribs on display. His fist went smashing into the first one's face sending them both of the titans flying. Mikasa and Connie holding Armin swung into the building at the same time the abnormal took out the other two.

She jumped down to follow, because she couldn't believe what was ringing on her senses.

Titans had auras always with a high level or complete taint, but the aura of that titan with pointed elfin ears and green eyes. And looked physically stronger for a titan versus emaciated or fat.

' _That's Eren's aura.'_

Swinging into the building she saw Connie hitting his gas tank, "It's empty...We did it! We just barely made it…"

"You're all alive," Jean asked surprised.

"We did it" Connie yelled excitedly, a little to happy in his pats to Armin's back who grunted at the heavy hits.

"Ouch!" Armin murmured.

"Your plan was a success," Connie said ignoring his shout. "Everyone! That titan is an abnormality that slaughters other titans," Connie pointed towards the titan, also noting Kagome who was glancing at the titan over her shoulder. "It's not even interested in attacking humans! If we play our cards right, we can all get outta here alive!"

"Jean take some of the guys with you and find some weapons we can use to take care of the titans. Avoid the two bottom levels there are undoubtedly three and four meter titans," Kagome said not bothering to look away from the abnormal. With her blades still drawn and looking out the gaping hole, it probably looked like she was guarding against any titan that slipped past the abnormal one.

Kagome wasn't surprised the titan was attacking other titans.

' _Of course it would, if that really was Eren, then given his utter contempt and determination to exterminate them all somehow must have transferred when he turned into a titan.'_

Jean was glad the woman was back. When she'd given him the lead, telling him she was pushing forward to take care of the titans who'd learned how crawl up onto the roof, he'd been a little afraid of freezing up. Only his determination to live, as well as comforting words from his best friend Marco, and of course not be shown up by the short woman kept him going.

' _Thinking about all of the titans she'd faced none of their auras had been familiar, well maybe one...the Colossal.'_

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember every aura she read unless she was close to them, or around them a lot. After all do normal humans keep track of every person they see in their life. The answer is no, even if a part of the brain probably kept an subconscious imprint if they were memorable enough it took something to help them spark that connection.

Was it possible that people eaten by titans and lived became one of them. If so were titans transformed humans? Was the Colossal Titan one? The aura had been familiar, but why would it be attacking the walls if it had once been human. And with the way it disappeared was it possible for it to change size, or change back into a human? The walls had been in place for nearly a hundred years to defend the last of humanity from the titans, but no one knew where titans had come from. If this was true who was the first titan? Were they all mindless? Did they remember their human lives? Or was it only people with strong wills like Eren, who were able to retain a singular purpose of thought from their human life? Did this create abnormality titans?

There were so many possibilities and would have to be further looked upon.

A light tap on her shoulder drew her from her spiraling mind of theories.

Turning she was surprised to see Connie standing so close.

He was two inches taller than her with shaved brown hair and lightly tanned skin. His grey eyes reminding her of a cool storm. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"Is something up," mentally berating herself for not listening to what everyone was planning to do about the titans below.

Realizing he was too close when she turned around he moved back a step giving her space.

Connie always thought the woman beautiful and found it awesome she was shorter than himself. This still rung true even with her covered in blood, guts, and dirt on her form.

"Sorry, I was calling your name guess you didn't hear. Anyways, Jean found some rifles the garrison used to use and they work, Armin has come up with a plan to get rid of the titans below. We need you there to enact it," he told her about the plan as they met up with the rest.

Kagome was impressed it was a solid plan with no possible casualties as long as everyone got their mark. Armin might not be the best soldier, but he'd make a great tactician to a commander one day. Once she arrived she put in her own suggestions for who should be positioned to take out the titans when the others lured them in. It would be her, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. Ironically the ones in the top ten sans Sasha who almost made it. She also told Armin her opinion about him being a tactician to a commander one day causing the blonde to blush and stutter out his thanks.

Even as she laid on the wooden plank above the titans she found the plan a sound one. With her suggestions taken on the cadets she was confidant no blood except for the titans would be spilled. Ww waited for the lift to lower down with the cadets that would be shooting the titans in the eyes to blind them thus making it easier for us to kill the three and four meter titans below.

"I still think this is gonna be hard without our ODM gear," Connie whispered.

She snorted, "I fought a bunch without mine Connie. Before the Vanguard showed up I'd ran out of gas a few minutes before they showed up. It takes a lot of strength and agility not to mention having an understanding of momentum, but it's not impossible. Be confident okay, I believe in you," she told him and she meant it. Connie was probably the most confident and energetic person, he shouldn't doubt himself nor his skills.

Connie was touched.

Soon they all heard the lift lowering and everyone went deathly silent.

The wait wasn't long and soon the titans as Armin predicted began to walk towards the lift surrounding the ones with guns on all sides. As soon as the shots rang out they jumped from their positions above and sliced through their napes.

Sasha's stammering alerted them to trouble, cursing Kagome went after the one after Connie while Mikasa took out the one after Sasha when it fell nosediving after the troublesome food hogger.

Connie was embarrassed he'd fucked up not even a minute after Kagome told him she believed in him.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I probably got you all flustered sorry," Kagome said patting his shoulder before going to inspect and make sure there weren't any more titans lurking in the lower levels. Sensing no more, she went to go find some more blades and refuel. While she had half a tank of gas that would be enough to climb up the wall since they were supposed to retreat, but anything could happen and she wanted to be prepared.

Funny how some things would never change.

She used to always put so much junk in her yellow bag determined to be prepared for anything she or her group might need whether it be extra ramen, bandages, lollipops, medicine, or a number of things a modern girl needed in order to survive in the feudal era. _'Like shampoo and conditioner!'_

Once outside Armin, Reiner, and Bertolt noticed Mikasa and Kagome were standing on the roof in front of them while everyone else fled for the safety of the wall.

Armin shot his grappling hooks landing next to them.

"It's not regenerating…"

"Ah they're eating it," Kagome said mentally taking notes on what she was witnessing.

"It's body isn't regenrating?" Armin was surprised as they heard it groan.

"I thought uncovering the truth about that titan might be the key to freeing ourselves from this desperate situation," Mikasa replied.

' _I wonder how they would take it if I told them it was Eren?'_ But she pushed that thought away. They would ask how she knew and while she liked them, normal people rejected that which they couldn't understand or poked and prodded at it till they did...usually with sharp objects or when it was dead.

"I agree," Reiner announced grabbing their attention. By his side was Jean, Annie, and Bertolt, which seemed a little weird not the two guys as they tended to stick to each other like glue, but Annie and Jean being next to them was. Were they all close or had they just been assigned to the same squad. She knew bad situations could draw unlikely people closer to one another, "If they just rip it to shreds like that, then we won't have learned a single thing! We should get rid of those titans currently devouring it, and at least try and keep it alive."

"Are you insane Reiner?!" Jean exclaimed shocked the guy would suggest a thing. Why would they want to stay out here when they could finally leave now that everyone was restocked. "We can finally escape this deathtrap!"

"But what if the titan could become an ally?" Annie spoke, a rarity as she spoke even less than Kagome did during their training days. "Don't you think it would be a weapon more powerful than our cannons, or sending soldiers to their possible deaths?"

"Our...Ally? Are you for real?"

 _Has everyone lost their minds._

Armin gasped as a tall blond titan began walking towards the feast.

"That's...the abnormal that ate Thomas. The one Eren tried to go after," he whispered, but Kagome caught it and her eyes narrowed, especially when the titan with Eren's aura became lively once more. Roaring loudly it began to charging forward, eyes becoming an even bolder green color reminiscent of its human counterpart.

It was like the titans eating him didn't matter as they hung on biting off his right arm and finally his left, instead it launched itself at the abnormal biting into its neck lifting it off the ground like an animal. As a tall, fat titan came at titan Eren from behind, he turned quickly and threw the abnormal between his teeth at the fat one sending them both crashing through a building.

"Hey," Jean's eyes widening, "What was that about?!" The titan let out a triumphant roar, steam curling from its missing arms and wounds before collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Looks like it burnt itself out," he turned away glad to finally be able to leave. "Whatever. Let's get going! There is no way that monster is on our side. Titans are titans!"

He looked back when no one responded or looked his way, but everyone had anticipation in their eyes and some shock.

"What is it?"

His eyes widened too, because there on the back on the abnormal titan was none other than the Eren sticking out of the nape of the titan that was steaming and rapidly disintegrating.

Kagome watched in morbid fascination as Eren pulled his upper half out of the titan.

' _So the plot thickens now, so many questions to ask and answers would be required_.'

Part of her wished there wasn't so many cadets watching, knowing undoubtedly this would not be kept quiet and any answers would be sought through brutal interrogation done upon the teen or worse...outright death. Both her and Mikasa sprung into action at the same time. Mikasa's more emotional action, her's more out curiosity.

Armin yelled out both of their names, but Kagome could watch over them both if Mikasa got distracted. Her miko senses were top notch in sensing threats to her person in a relatively .

Kagome observed the titan form rapidly decaying and Mikasa embracing Eren who seemed to be unconscious, the teen put her head to his chest most likely listening for a heartbeat, however, Kagome could sense he was alive.

Mikasa began to cry as everyone else swung down.

Kagome sensed someone watching and looked in the distance, her miko-ki lit up her eyes for a second but it was enough.

' _Shit, some of the garrison on the wall saw through their telescopes!'_

She definitely didn't see this ending well.

' _Kami-sama be with us!'_

It might end badly if she had to out herself, but she wouldn't allow anyone to harm Eren, and she doubted his friends would...Well at least Mikasa and Armin, since the others looked disgusted or shocked that he'd been inside the nape of the abnormal titan.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**

 **Kagome's Kill Count Currently:** **Solo -** 115 **Assists -** 9


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood, yumminess will not be for a while.**

 **A/N:** I try to use the anime, as well as they manga's vocabulary or name spellings in my works, so it gives the story a level of familiarity with a spin to it. Like referring to the the 104th as recruits or cadets. Sometimes say recruit sounds better, while other instances saying cadet sounds better, however, just take note they're the same thing in my story. Please read, enjoy, and make sure to leave me a review at the end of the chapter, so I can hear your thoughts, inputs, or possible pairings as I still haven't made a decision on who to pair her with.

I like Levi, but like literally almost every fanfic is a Kag/Levi or Kag/Eren. After a while it starts to get a little cliche, but I have like two different AOT story ideas in the works so I may do one Levi/Kag or Kag/Eren. Heck might even have a threesome pairing!

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _Confrontation & Retaking Trost_

* * *

"I'll kill you all," a soft male voice uttered.

Armin turned towards his friend, "Eren?"

Eren's eyes came to as his dream faded away and he came back to the world of the living. His eyes opened fully, then widened with a gasp as he saw soldiers all around him with Kagome and Mikasa standing in front of him and Armin whom his arm was around.

Mikasa turned back to look at her dear friend glad he was awake.

"Eren!"

Kagome didn't bother turning around for the enemy was in front of her not behind. Despite Eren turning into a titan she trusted him implicitly...for now. He hadn't attacked them in titan form rather he'd gone after other titans.

"Eren, can you move?" Armin asked. "Are you back to yourself? Tell us everything that happened! I'm sure they'll understand!" Everything was riding on Eren being able to tell them what had happened.

Eren looked at his friend confused.

"Armin?"

"Hear that? He said, _**"I'll kill you all"**_ " One of the soldiers surrounding them murmured.

' _Dammit couldn't he have uttered anything else when he woke up like "I'll kill all the titans" or "Death to the titans!" not "I'll kill you all"'_ Kagome wanted to smack the brunette even if she knew he really couldn't be held accountable for uttering words coming out of an unconscious state.

"Yeah, no doubt he wants to devour us all."

' _What's going on?'_ Eren was confused, why were everyone's swords drawn on them?

Those were designed to kill titans!

Why were they looking at him like he was a monster?

He didn't understand.

"Recruit Yaeger, as well as Recruit Ackerman, Higurashi, and Arlert! Your present actions are treason! What do you have to say in your defense!"

The miko's eyes narrowed.

A few of those at HQ in charge of the supply depot had informed her of the bearded man currently in charge of the men aiming their weapons at them. Captain Kitz Weilman of the elite and his officers twisted the "regulations" in order to abandon their posts at HQ, leaving the recruits and a few rookie garrison members to fend for themselves ultimately leading to the building being overtaken by titans and many lives being lost before her and those left stranded waiting for supplies used their last resources to retake it.

He was a coward.

Which was bad, because a coward in power was a terrifying thing.

Seeing the cannons on the wall aimed in their direction was not a good thing. She could erect a barrier, but she wasn't sure how well it would hold up under cannon fire especially if they continued to fire shot after shot, while having to fight off the soldiers on the ground. However, showing her powers was a last resort.

"Any attempts to mislead or escape will be met with a bombardement of explosive shell! This is no bluff!"

"Huh," Eren saw the cannons and heard the captain yelling but he didn't understand.

 _What the hell is going on!_

"Let me be frank! What are you?! A human or Titan?"

Eren couldn't understand the total fear displayed on various faces or the captains glaring one, nor his question. _'What type of question is that? They look at me like I'm a monster! Is that what they see me as?'_

"I do not understand that question," Eren yelled out.

This time Kagome did glance back, _'Don't tell me he has no recollection of being a titan! That is probably even worse news for the people in front of them to know.'_

"Feigning ignorance? Damn monster, I dare you to try that again! We'll blast you to pieces! We won't even give you a chance to show your true colors," he yelled with his finger pointed at them. His reactions Kagome noted were that of a scared child more than a trained captain of the guard.

Common sense would be to restain them, or Eren to find out information before resorting to out right execution, since so very little was known about titans and their beginnings. Unfortunately he'd gone straight into execution mode instead.

"True colors?"

"There are plenty of witnesses! We all saw the moment you emerged from within the titan! Mankind has allowed strange creatures like you to get past Wall Rose! Even if you're part of the Training Corps, which is under the King's authority, the risk you present is too serious to ignore! No doubt about it! There's a chance the Armoured titan that broke through Wall Maria could appear again! Mankind once again stands on the brink of extinction! Understand? We cannot waste further troops or time on you! We'll just bombard you with high explosive shells!"

"True their defiance is all but subtle," a blonde woman commented standing next to the captain. "Furthermore I doubt they'll give us any useful information. As you said this is a waste of troops and time."

Kagome wanted to throttle the woman.

"Captain now's our best chance!" another soldier yelled out.

"We can kill him now while he's still in human form," another stated glaring at them.

"My strength lies in slicing off flesh. If I'm forced to demonstrate, I'll show no hesitation. If any of you wish you to experience this personally, please feel free to approach me" Mikasa stated her killer intent bleeding through her aura.

Kagome saw the captain flinch and smirked at a blonde male whispered into the captain's ear.

"Hey Mikasa, Kagome, Armin! What's going on?"

"Mikasa what's the point in fighting them!" Armin said standing up for the first time since Eren had awaken. "Where can we escape within the confines of these walls," he said lower so only they could hear.

"Regardless of who it might be, I won't let anyone kill Eren and that's reason enough," Mikasa said keeping her eyes steady on the soldiers.

"We need to convince them," Armin argued back his fear becoming more obvious in the face of possible death though there was some reason to his words. His next words making more sense, "None of them understand the situation, so they're being controlled by fear

Kagome was really getting irritated with all of this, especially Eren's cluelessness.

Even now his face spoke loudly of his cluelessness, at least there was some frustration at his own cluelessness. He was staring at his naked arm.

' _Perhaps he is finally remembering being swallowed by the titan.'_

"I'll ask you again! Just what are you?"

They all looked at him, Kagome's brow rose the curiosity inside of her growing.

Then he yelled loud for all to head.

"I am human!"

"I see. Don't think ill of me. There's no other way. No man can prove...that he is not a demon after all," the captained uttered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his hand about to raised and she stopped him by yelling at him.

"You fucking COWARD!"

Everyone looked at the small Oriental in surprise. She'd been silent the whole encounter when they'd been confronted and now she spoke.

"YOU SPINELESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE NOT FUCKING WORTHY OF YOUR RANK! Tell me do the men standing next to you ready to blow us apart know you fucking abandoned headquarters? THAT BECAUSE OF YOU DOZENS OF THEIR THEIR FRIENDS AND INNOCENT RECRUITS ARE DEAD! My name is RECRUIT KAGOME HIGURASHI! Don't know it—well I'm the reason all you pitiful cowards are fucking alive! I was in the advanced team, I held the titans at bay by myself while my Squad Leader, Daren Harkley, went to let HQ know we'd been overwhelmed. The FUCKING VANGUARD didn't even know I was out there! I ALONE FELLED NEARLY ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TITANS AND COUNTLESS ASSISTS—If I hadn't been there hundreds instead of dozens would have perished. Even if Eren is a titan, he fought against the titans he could be a monumental weapon against them and if he betrays us I'll take fucking responsibility and cut his fucking head off, but I can see it in your eyes you won't You'll just blow us to smithereens, because you're afraid. Fucking pathetic, damn maybe dying would be preferential if you're what humanity is letting take charge in this cruel fucking world," her anger dissipated as she sheathed her blades.

Turning her backs on them she saw utter shock and dare she say pride in her friends eyes.

There were murmurs behind her as they tried to absorb the information of her outburst.

Of course the Captain of the Elite Guard embarrassed and angry at the Oriental woman for her blatant insults to a ranking officer he rose his hand, those on the walls hadn't been able to hear the woman's words and followed through with his signal.

Mikasa's eyes widened, "Shit," she dropped her blades, grasping Kagome's hand she ran for Armin and Eren. "Were going up the walls, bastards gunna bomb us no matter what!"

She let go of Kagome's hand to fully pick Eren up when he started to argue, a key on a necklace falling from his shirt.

Memories came back to him as he looked at the key.

 _Father._

 _Basement._

 _Answers._

" _When you look at it you will remember…"_

" _If you want to save Mikasa and Armin, and everyone else! You must learn to use this power!"_

Eren freed himself from Mikasa's grip dragging her towards Armin, while Kagome followed naturally wondering what he seemed to have planned. When he pulled her in close to Kagome squealed as she was squished in between him and Mikasa as he bit his hand.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

' _Thank Kami-sama for Armin and Commander Dott Pixis' timely interception of Captain Weilman or I'd have outed myself considering Eren's titan ability seemed to harm his health.'_

The old, bald commander sure wasn't what she'd expected as the Commander of the Garrison, but at the same time he was. He reminded her of some of the Garrison members when he took a swig from his flask, but his eyes spoke of wisdom and tactical intelligence.

The plan Armin had suggested was pretty sound and at this moment the strategists were working out all of the kinks and adding ideas. She listened along with Eren as the commander spoke.

"...supposedly said: If a powerful external enemy threatened mankind, humanity would probably unite and stop fighting amongst themselves. What do you think of this?" The commander asked.

"Such fairy tales exist? Sounds awfully optimistic. Frankly, it's rather dull," Eren answered honeslty.

Pixis laughed, "Haha. You're just like me. Your opinion is quite twisted."

"That's because even now, though we've been cornered by such a mighty foe I would say mankind is far from united," his face serious.

Pixis turned to look at her then, "What about you? I've heard a lot about you from a very enamored soldier of mine, Daren Harkley. Despite only having his bones re-set and bandaged when he heard that you were involved in the fray with Eren here, he implored me to act. Said if it weren't for you, him and the advanced team probably wouldn't have made it. I've heard similar reports from the Vanguard, as well as from the Middle Guard. Apparently your name is making waves even now for having the highest kill count ever and being just a recruit at that. If rumor serves correct nearly a hundred kills," there was respect for her when he spoke, but when he mentioned her kill count her lips pursed.

"No sir, I killed one hundred and fifteen with possible twenty more, since I sort of went into a rage after Captain Jorgon fell and Harkley let to get reinforcements. I kept killing any titan I laid eyes on, when my blades ran out, I took more off comrades who'd been killed and hadn't been eaten. I went through five sets and actually ran out of gas minutes prior to the Vanguard arriving, but I used a technique passed down my clan known as Parkour, that utilizes my surrounding to move just a rapidly as I do with my ODM gear to vault, evade, and jump up onto the bodies of the titans before taking them down," she fibbed a little when explaining parkour to them.

' _I wish I could thank Souta for convincing me to sign up for that ten week course with him.'_ She'd thought it was just some weird hobby of jumping around like a monkey, since Souta rarely chose to pick up any practical skills back then. But over the ten weeks she'd learned that it was actually a technique discipline widely used by the military to train your body to be flexible, nimble, skillful, enduring, and resistant in all types of environments.

Over the years training in the Cadet Corps, she'd incorporated parkour into her training with her ODM gear that gave her the added advantage of three dimensional movement through the air.

"Fascinating, Par~kour. Perhaps one day you will show it to me, or teach others soldiers so they too can be prepared in case something similar befalls them...ah of course I understand if it is something sacred to your people," he said respectfully.

Honestly, he'd been surprised when the bandaged squad leader approached him as he headed toward Recruit Yaeger's position before that fool Weilman did something stupid. Hearing him out as Harkley hobbled along with another soldier from the Vanguard holding him up regaling them about the famous, Recruit Kagome Higurashi, a young Oriental woman; which he was sure had all been wiped out due to heavy persecution years ago, who barely came half-way up his chest and had impressed Captain Von of the Advance team, so much so that he'd given special orders for her to fight with them and had wiped out nearly fifty or so titans before the Vanguard had arrived. Losing the young woman would have been a crying shame. Thank God, he'd come enough time. Hearing the blonde recruit's speech, his friends standing resolutely behind him as well as his salute had moved him to hear them out.

"No, it is not really sacred rather it teaches three main forces in life that have helped keep my clan alive...at least it did," fibbing some more.

She honestly could have died. _'Parkour being a sacred art.'_ Her sensei might've seen it a such, but considering outside of the military it was just a bunch of teens who dabbled in it for fun calling it sacred seemed hilariously funny to her. Then thought about his the question and the era she'd lived in in comparison to this world.

"As for your earlier question, maybe I am a little more optimistic, but look at the people of Wall Rose," they'd stopped to see the beautiful rolling hills and picturesque land beyond the town. "I'm sure they once looked their noses down upon the country people of Wall Maria, just as those in Wall Sheena undoubtedly do Wall Rose. At first they were averse to having refugees for Maria within their walls, yet slowly but surely they came to accept them as they spent time with one another together, they created scientific and mechanical feats by having different minds working towards a common goal. The past five years we've seen improvements in many things, even in the ODM gear we wear thanks to Willis Dieter, an engineer from Shinganshina District, working with Dr. Maeleord from the mainland of Wall Rose. From what I hear they hated each other, but as they worked toward a common goal of creating better equipment to help in the fight against the titans they slowly but surely they'd forged a bond with one another. We've had hundred years of peace within the walls—sure the titans were still around, however, confined within the walls they really weren't a problem till five years ago. Wars could've been waged within for various reasons, the royal house deposed, several religions springing up leading to huge battles over idealism. But we didn't instead because of those years we spent working together to build the wall and forging a nation we'd been given an opportunity to understand one another and build strong bonds like Dieter and Maeleord did. I'm not saying everything was perfect, that mankind didn't make mistakes along the way but we learned from them and we rise stronger and smarter as each day passes by," seeing their faces blank she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, maybe that is my naivety speaking. Maybe it isn't ideal having such a powerful foe..."

This young woman continued to surprise them both.

"No, I think you have taught even an old man like myself something Higurashi. Hope that when the titans are all defeated that your theory rings true. On another not I must say: deadly, beautiful, and highly intelligent—I may have to snatch you up before the other regiments try to," he winked at her and she laughed.

The man was old enough to be her grandfather surely, but he was charismatic and lively for his age.

She got a few more laughs in when the commander offered Eren a swig from his flask and he spit it out. They finally reached their destination, standing on top of the wall where down below every member of the garrison and recruits were gathered in rows awaiting orders...well some were. It appeared like they might have a mutiny on their hands based off all the fighting and yelling.

There were shadows under the eyes of nearly all of them, making many seem older than they really were.

"ATTENTION!"

Kagome had to hold in her shock, keeping an impassive face, at how loud the commander could yell his voice traveling from high up on the wall to the people below silencing the soldiers. Eren and her stood a few steps behind, her on the right and him on the left of the commander.

"I will now brief you on the operation for retaking Trost! The goal of this operation is to block the shattered gate!"

Her blue eyes observed the various reactions of the soldiers below and sorely wished the Survey Corps hadn't left for an expedition earlier this morning. They didn't need frightened soldiers who'd lost their fight and vigor.

"As for the means of blocking it, I shall now introduce him." Eren stepped forward as Commander Pixis motioned towards him. "Eren Yaeger of the Cadets!" Eren saluted right arm with tight fist over his heart, his left arm behind his back legs spread apart.

There was recognition and shock amongst the cadets who knew Eren.

"He's the product of the military's top secret Titan transformation experiments! He can summon a titan body and control it at will! He will transform into a titan, pick up the giant boulder near the front gate, carry it to the beach in the wall, and block the hole! Your mission will be to protect him from other titans while he's carrying the boulder! Leading this mission is someone I am sure many of you know or have heard tales about over the course of the battle and after," he motioned towards her and she walked forward assuming the same military stance as Eren.

"Kagome Higurashi of the Cadets! She has proven to one of humanity's greatest hope single handedly took down more than a hundred titans, took many of the heavily injured Vanguard up the wall to receive immediate medical attention, and safely lead a team of to retake the Headquarters saving dozens of stranded cadets."

Shouts grew some praising her, others were doubters or frightened about go back out into the warzone.

"Pick up that boulder?"

"So mankind can control titans now?"

"That her, she's so small!"

"She's fucking hot!"

"Isn't she one of those Orientals—I thought they were extinct?"

"You lie!" Daz a familiar cadet whom everyone knew to be a coward scream, "I won't throw away my life for such nonsense! Who do you think you are?! We're not disposable blades!

"A human weapon?"

"Man it's gonna be a joke, or a trick to get us to go fight and make them look good. No way that short broad took out over a hundred titans!"

"She did, I was in the Vanguard. She saved my life and was titan killing machine out there!"

Many began to turn away, about to abandon their posts. Captain Weilman began issuing threats of execution for desertion even going a far as to draw his blades then and there.

' _What is it with that guy and trying to kill people? Fucking can't kill a titan, so he goes after human?'_

Commander Pixis halted the captain by yelling that the deserters would be pardoned which was surprising. No one wanted them to die, but pardoning men and women who'd sworn an oath to serve their nation and abandoned the cause right in the middle should at least serve time or be punished.

"Once you've given in to your fear of the titans, you will never be able to fight them! Anyone who has succumbed to the terror of the titans should leave! And anyone who wants that very same terror to reach the hearts of their siblings, parents, and loved ones MAY LEAVE AS WELL!"

His words gave all of those walking away, or those too terrified to even walk away pause.

Similar thoughts flashing through their minds, of their family and friends caught in the clutches of titans like they'd seen happen to their own comrades. Not even a minute later all who'd begun to leave returned and those in the crowd stood taller, determined to face the threat at hand than see their family going through the horrors they'd endured.

When the commander began to address the reclamation expedition four years ago, Kagome clenched her fist harder against her chest remembering the expedition.

She'd gotten the sick working out in the field, but had heard rumors about the expedition and planned to volunteer to go when they officially announced it. Levi's aunt, Marla, kept her in bed the whole week not letting her leave the house or do anything that involved leaving the room. Of course when she was better and found out 250,000 refugees had left two days prior she'd been livid.

She could've been able to help with her powers. Of course she couldn't take it out on the poor woman. In her eyes, Kagome was just a teenager trying to foolishly strike back with a simple sword and bow against monstrous titans that would've eaten almost her entire family had she not brought Levi with her.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

"I swear if they hype you up, or talk about your kill count anymore you'll have a whole religious following," Eren said jokingly at Kagome who pursed her lips sticking out her tongue, despite the severity of the situation they would soon be entering.

"Don't be jelly, cause I've got a huge fan base. I wonder what they'll call my religion. Kagomism, sacred religion of titan killing," she replied.

Eren blanched at the idea, "Hell no, that just sounds frickin wrong on so many level!"

Commander Pixis called Kagome's name, motioning for her to come over where two men and one woman stood facing him.

"Ah shoot, looks like time to get prepped," she walked away quickly joining in line with the rest.

When she saw the glasses-wearing blonde haired chick who'd called Eren a threat further inciting the captain earlier, a tick mark formed on her forehead. Standing next to them she assumed the military stance that had become ingrained in her now.

"You're all here. You have but one mission. Protect Eren Yaeger, and eliminate any and all threats that may appear during the mission. This is the most dangerous and difficult mission of this operation. I might even say that all of mankind rests on your shoulders," his tone spoke of the seriousness of this mission.

"May I ask a question, Commander?" The blonde woman asked.

"What is it?"

"Will that human weapon actually work, sir?"

She looked at woman out of the corner of her eye. A part of her felt irritated that Eren was being talked about like all he was, was a tool.

"Hush!" The blonde male said, his jaw tense. It was obvious he felt the same despite sushing the woman.

"I know you have your doubts too," she looked at him.

"Commander, this plan relies on the fearfully uncertain foundation called Eren Yaeger. If he can't do his part many soldiers will die in vain!"

"This isn't good. Do you all like losing to titans _that_ much?" Everyone was surprised except Kagome who was in it all the way. Whether Eren could do it or not, she had more faith in the young teen. "I hate it. I hate losing more than anything. But still, I've been losing ever since I was born. I want to win against the titans. I want to defeat those giant lumps of flesh so badly."

"Of course we feel the same way!"

"Then you have no choice but to bet on him. That 'fearfully uncertain foundation,' as you call it, is our only chance of defeating the titans."

"Commander sir, I have complete faith in Eren Yaeger. It's bad that we're working under a time constraint without proper training to really ascertain a level of competency with handling his titan form, however, given that I saw Eren in titan form fighting the other titans, I know he will do what needs to be done. His determination and hate for titans runs strong from witnessing his own mother eating by one in front of him. And if things fall through and he fails to control his titan form, despite our friendship as I stated once before I WILL PUT HIM DOWN if it comes down to it," Kagome spoke her voice cold, devoid of any emotion.

She wouldn't like it, but threats had to be dealt with.

If necessary she'd restrain him with her powers and cut him out carefully.

"Commander, it's about time to commence the decoy operations. Ian Dietrich! Rico Brzenska! Mitabi Jarnach! Kagome Higurashi! In the Garrison you are elites among the elite! Higurashi you have proven to rank among them despite your rookie status! The fate of mankind is in your hands."

"Yes, sir." They said as one.

"Ian, you take command of the unit. I'll leave all decisions during the operation to you."

"Me, sir?" Ian was surprised, because despite the younger woman's rookie status she was probably better than them all.

What they hadn't realized was after announcing her as the leader of the mission to the crowd, Kagome had implored the Commander to install another as leader. It wasn't a position she was used to. With the Inu-tachi she'd always been the secondary leader, more of the glue that held them together. She told him to choose someone with more experience that he trusted implicitly to see the mission through.

"I agree."

"So do I."

"Me too," Kagome said surprising them all that she hadn't diagreed considering the Oriental's high kill count. Seeing the shock on their faces she rolled her eyes. "I might be stronger and better at killing titans, but I don't have much in the way of leadership skills. Especially to take charge of such an important mission. I heard about you from Mikasa, she said you had good instincts and lead the Elites in the rear guard well."

"But I can't—" Ian was ready to protest, but the commander cut him off.

"Worry not. You're a man who knows his drinks. You can tell good booze apart from cowpiss. I trust you," shocking the blonde man further, but boosting his confidence.

"Yes, sir!"

They dispersed and she turned around to see Eren and Mikasa obviously arguing.

Ian called out to Mikasa. "Ackerman. Join the elite team protecting Yaeger. We'll need your skills. We're moving out. Commence Operation!" His words definitely pleased Mikasa who smiled.

They were going to run along the wall till the reached the point closest to the boulder to avoid having to fight any titans on the way and possibly lose people to them. They were almost there when Ian stopped the chatter going on behind him and Kagome, pointing out the decoy team was doing a good job since there were no titans in the area.

Giving the okay to commence the mission.

When they jumped off the wall, Rico stayed behind to shoot off a green flare to alert the Commander and other officers the mission was finally commencing.

Eren was glidings and moving faster than all of them for once, Rico's words on top of the wall of the lives weighing on his shoulder must have reconfirmed his determination to succeed. She was glad he was being serious and prayed he could turn into the titan still and control it as he had before when he caught the cannon blast.

Kagome was only a small pace behind him, but pulled back to a high roof where Mikasa was standing situated in front of the huge boulder, when he went to bite his hand.

Watching lighting spark boldly before a cloud of steam puffed up, it reminded her of when the colossal titan had appeared the same light had been there. Of course steam and smoke had blanketed in and she doubted anyone else remembered that key detail. But she had.

' _Is it possible, the Colossal titan is a titan shifter living within the walls? If so why would he do this to his own kind? Was he siding with the titans, or was it possible there was a bigger hand at play here.'_

She couldn't theorize right now. As the smoke cleared to reveal the muscular fifteen meter titan form that was Eren Yaeger.

' _Focus on the mission at hand! I'll have time to think about my theories after we plug the wall'_

The boulder was definitely big and no human would be able to lift it, but with Eren's titan strength it was possible. Kagome was alerted to something wrong when suddenly Eren's titan form fully formed turned swiftly walking towards Mikasa. Mikasa called out Eren's name confused, stalling the girl's impeccable reflexes. Having no time to evade Mikasa would be crushed, Kagome sprang forth yanking the girl back at the same time holding out her hand on instinct as Eren's fist swung connecting with a barrier centered around the appendage.

The force of the punch still broke off a few pieces of the roof around them and the powerful wind from said force sent Mikasa flying, a piece of the roof cutting deep into her cheek.

Mikasa recovered as Ian and them landed next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded looking up at him, but he was staring forward eyes widened and jaw slightly ajar. Turning she was surprised to see Kagome standing there hand outstretched a pink looking shield attached to it, Eren's hand completely blown off and steaming. Suddenly his other arm rose and it snapped Ian out of his shock.

Running forward, "Higurashi look out—"

He stopped when another shield appeared from her right hand blowing it away too.

Rico shot off a red flare, believing the mission a failure.

Kagome growled launching herself up to land directly in front of Eren's face, holding onto his hair to keep purchase, "Oi idiot come back to yourself. You tried to fuck Mikasa up back there, but I know you're in there. We need you to block that fucking hole!"

Eren's titan form just growled and he went to hit her again with his nub of an arm, she merely jumped high back flipping towards the roof. His broken hand blew off half of his own face, knocking him back into the boulder. Making no more movements.

A hand grasping her roughly and turned her around where Ian was glaring, but also seemed frightened.

"What the hell was that?! What are you!" He yelled, the rest of the team looked at her with suspicion and a little awe.

Sighing, this wasn't how she wanted her powers to come to life. Actually she didn't want them to at all.

"I am a soldier," knocking off the blonde man's hand. Quick thinking and used to fibbing at this point about her heritage. "A soldier priestess partial to my Asian clan. A rare human blessed with powers by the gods to purify the scum known as titans. My powers cannot harm any of you, just titans," she said loud enough for all of them to hear.

Just to prove her point, she formed a barrier again in the form of circular shield which was easier to create instantly.

He backed away a little, but Kagome just grasped his other hand fast and placed it on the shield before releasing his hand.

Ian was surprised by the warmth radiating from the pink shield, he felt more energised from touching it despite being tired from the battle earlier. The rest slowly came forwad when Ian voiced what he was feeling.

They looked skeptical but touched it nonetheless.

Their faces lit up in awe before she released the barrier, before Rico shot a question at her eyeing her suspiciously still despite touching the pink shield.

"Why did you not tell anyone of this? Especially if your powers were made to destroy titans, if that is the truth."

Kagome snorted, "You're kidding right, weren't you in agreement with Captain Weilman hours ago to fire a bomb on us even though all Eren's titan did was fight the titans. I am the last of my clan—Not because of sickness like reported, but because normal humans—like you and the captain—cut down anything they can't possibly understand and forced us to hide in the mountains and forests away from society! Our powers weren't created to harm humans, but they surely did us harm. I eat, sleep, breath, and bleed just like you. The only difference is I can sense titans, use this shield and my purifying energy in the weapons I use to render them to dust. Even now you're looking at me like a monster, but you felt my power. It heals humans and hurts titans it's that simple. So instead of coming with an interrogation we need to focus on reevaluating this mission!" She might've fibbed a little, but priestess' being persecuted was a true thing in the feudal era.

Girls killed at a young age, because a parent saw otherworldly power and assumed it was bad, or demon-related and kids died if they didn't know what a priestess was.

Put the blonde in her place just as a scouter a good distance away called out about approaching titans.

"Plans a bust we have to withdraw!"

"Yeah the guys a bust we have to leave him."

Mikasa sent the guy a vicious look making Ian turn away from it.

"We need to take down these titans down and protect Yaeger!"

Mitab and Ricoi tried to argue more, but Ian took control silencing him reminding him of their duty. Mitabi turned to make for the wall and Mikasa looked ready to attack him had Ian not intervened.

"Calm down Ackerman. Rico's squad had the 12-meter class at the rear. Mitabi's and mine will take the two at the front."

"What!" Rico was pissed. First the cadet boy noy they had this freaky soldier priestess.

"I was appointed leader by the commander! Shut up and obey! We can't leave Yaeger unprotected like this. We'll modify the plan. Till we can retrieve Yaeger we protect him from incoming titans," Looking towards the still form of Eren, "He holds valuable potential for mankind. We can't give up on him that easily. Unlike us, there's no replacement for us, after all.

"So you're telling me you want to carry on like this, despite losing hundreds of soldiers, all for that failure of a human weapon!" She yelled pointed towards Eren.

"That's right! No matter the cost we must continue!"

Ian are you serious!"

""Rico, tell me what other options do we have to break this deadlock? A way to prevent our humanity and prevent losses, all while conquering the titans' overwhelming power, how can we do that?"

Rico was stunned till she saw the Oriental woman looking at the heated exchange between them.

"We can use her. It's another option for taking down the titans," Rico said who'd rather the woman who seemed to have more hold over her power than the questionable weapon they found in Cadet Eren Yaeger.

"I don't agee," Kagome wouldn't allow them to abandon the boy, "My powers are tied to my soul. If I use too much it will drain me and I will die." This was technically true at least that would've happened before she joined with the jewel. With the Shikon drawing in the natural energy of the world her and the countless purified souls combining with hers she wouldn't succumb to death from overuse like the warrior priestess Tsukiyomi had. "Plus my powers don't give me any boosted abilities like strength. Which is what we need Eren for to lift the boulder. I can sense him still in there. It was a momentary lapse that could've ended badly, we can only hope he regains consciousness and moves it."

Rico bit the inside of her cheek not liking the woman's answer.

"However, if defending Eren is a problem, I can solve that!" They looked towards her as she walked towards the edge of the roof where Eren lay still smoking. "It's won't hold long, but it'll purify the first few titans that try to eat him."

Jumping down, she pulled out her combat knife she kept in her pocket. Cutting her finger she a symbol on the ground in front of the titan she knelt as if in prayer while they watched a whitish clear dome covering the downed titan. Returning to the roof she huffed.

"It's done, the bad thing is if he wakes up the barrier won't keep him inside and once he leaves it's gone for good. We may lose some people, even die ourselves, but I refuse to go down without a fight. I may be younger than you all and tad bit weirder than you all, but I am still human and shall fight for mankind's survival till my last breath!"

"Well what will you both do," Ian asked Mitabi and Rico, who had no other choice now.

"I can't accept that!" She turned away and Kagome cursed. "But I'll obey your orders. I'll desperately struggle and show them just how fearsome humans can be. Dying in vain is the last thing I'll accept. Leave the 12-meter class to the rear to my squad." She said walking away and the miko felt relief.

"Let's go, we're taking out the front," Mitabi walked past them and Ian was grateful for the Oriental woman's help in swaying them.

"Right."

"Thank you very much Squad Leader Ian and Kagome."

"Ackerman, no need for thanks. I admit was terrified though, not knowing what you would do." He drew his blade, "Act freely as we planned to begin with. I'm sure you'll perform better that way."

"Sir."

"It's to protect your lover, after all."

His words made sent heat blooming to Mikasa's cheeks. "He's family."

"Kagome protect them both. I may not understand it all and what you can do, but I know you will see the mission through to the end."

"Sir." She saluted him and drew her own blades to prepare herself.

Mikasa looked towards Eren and noticed his wounds weren't healing.

"Kagome he's not healing. Did you do som—"

"No," she said cutting her off as she took looked over Eren, "It is most likely like before. I am truly sorry for keeping my abilities from you, but with them I can sense auras. Every living being has one and it changes slightly in correlation to their emotional or mind state. Right now Eren's is similar to back when we were at Headquarters and he collapsed. I can offer you some comfort that his titan side is no longer in control, but his aura is flickering as if he's in a half-conscious state. I cannot rightly say what is going on in there, but he'll come through we have to be patient. If you want to try after everything settles down a little to wake him the barrier is designed only to keep titans out, humans will be able to pass through safely."

Mikasa felt relieved, they both stayed on guard, but so far the others were keeping the titans at bay.

"For what it's worth I understand," Mikasa said after a few minutes. "Given the facts you presented I probably would've done the same. It must've been so hard to hide them all these years." She felt sympathetic of what the woman had undoubtedly endured. It brought to mind a conversation back during their training days. Kagome convinced her to let Eren train with Annie by imparting a moment from her past. She'd wondered what Kagome had needed protecting from to the point her life had been in danger several times.

She'd assumed it had been simple kidnappings like what happened in her own childhood. But this woman had been persecuted for her powers along with being an Oriental.

"For now let's go help out the other squads. Eren will be fine," Kagome said walking away.

"Right."

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

Mikasa swooped down slicing through the nape saving another soldier and landing next to Ian.

"One 13-meter class approaching Eren!"

"There are more titans entering through the gates!"

"Looks like four 10-meter class titans."

"Ackerman take the rear!" Ian ordered, they could handle this, but he wasn't entirely sure about Cadet Higurashi's barrier.

"Roger," she took off running.

"Don't let it get to Yaeger! We'll stop them here!"

The number of titans were growing. There weren't even a lot of people in this area. The decoy unit were still luring titans, but it was as if something was attracting them more.

Ian cursed.

' _It's Eren Yaeger'_

Connie panicked as his grappling hooks missed and turned as the titan loomed above. A hook glanced off of the titan drawing it's attention. It was Jean.

"Jean!"

"Hurry and run!" He yelled running off himself, he wouldn't allow anyone to die on his watch. He dodged as the titan's hand smashed through the cobblestone road.

When his gear stalled he cursed at the bad timing just as another titan appeared in front of him, dodging again he turned and ran another way. Eventually ducking into a building. _'Damn I don't want to be a dead weight again.'_ He glanced out the window and saw ODM gear attached to a dead female soldier.

Leaning back against the wall as the thumps got louder, his heart racing as it inevitably grew closer.

A thoud thump followed by a crash alerted his presence and he saw the titan fall foward, Kagome on its back.

Rushing out of the house, Kagome flashed him a smile nodding towards the gear on the dead soldier.

"I saw, your gear is acting up. Take it and hurry to the wall Now!" He rushed to do as told him, but Kagome was already gone flying through the town back towards their squad leader.

She dropped down in front of Ian and Mikasa surprising him and the men after slashing through the nape of a titan preparing to grab one of the shoulders.

"Thanks Higurashi!"

The garrison soldier thanked her for saving his life as well.

"Thank me later there are too many here," suddenly she went quiet as she sensed a spike in a familiar aura. _Eren._ The ground began to shake and many froze as they saw a sight to behold.

Eren was in titan form and carrying the boulder.

"It was Armin. He must have woken Eren up," Mikasa voiced softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Mikasa!" Speak of the blonde and he shall appear.

"Eren won! He's trying to do his job now! If he can make it to the gate then we when!" Armin exclaimed.

Ian's eyes widened just as a hand touched his arm drawing his attention.

"Squad leader Ian, I am going to do something to stop anymore lives from being lost and see Eren safely to that gate, but when I do...I may not be conscious just get me out of here as soon as drop, understand!"

He looked at her with questioning eyes, but seeing the fire in her eyes filled with determination he nodded.

Kagome sighed glad that Eren would complete the mission.

The squad leaders had seen her powers in action already, there was no point in staying quiet. She doubted Squad Captain Rico would remain silent and report everything to the higher ups after this was over considering she could sense the cold woman was still alive. But if she was going to be outed it would be on her terms.

She'd show them she wasn't a threat.

' _That I can help mankind like I was born to do!'_

Leaping towards the tallest building in the area. She pulled at the power residing within her. It was like a ball of blinding light that resided in the very center of her core, purity and power leaking from it in waves. She vaguely heard shouts and gasps, but it was like hearing while under water.

Ian and all of the soldiers could only stare as bright pink tendrils surrounded the woman whipping around like jelly before more light poured forth and many had to shield their eyes as it became to bright then it suddenly exploded around them.

Armin couldn't explain what had happened.

He'd been drawn from the sight of Eren carrying the boulder to Kagome as pink light emanted from her before blinding light took his and those in the surrounding areas vision.

Even from the walls, Anka Rheinberger passed the telescope to the commander.

"You need to see this Commander, sir."

He took it and looked where she pointed, his eyes widening at what he was seeing.

' _I knew there was something special about that girl.'_

When they could finally see nearly all of the town was surrounded in just ash, only Eren and a few titans remained, but it was more workable than what they'd been up against before. It gave them more of a chance now.

Ian cursed as he shot his grappling hooks into the tower building Kagome had been standing on as her body fell off into the air, her hair had freed itself from its bun shrouding her face. He barely whisked her out of the air before she'd hit the ground.

Up on the wall above the gate, they'd just landed after seeing a bright pink light emanating over the walls from Trost District. They watched as a titan slammed a huge boulder into the gaping hole where the gate had been.

Levi jumped down, slicing through the necks of two titans about to eat a bunch of kid soldiers.

Barely awake, Eren looked up to see a green cape billowing in the wind and the wings of freedom on the back.

"Hey you kids...What's the situation here?"

The Survey Corps had finally returned.

* * *

 **REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **A/N:** LOL so if you didn't notice I included parkour which I think is frickin cool as fuck..to lazy to be doing all that running and jumping personally, but commend others who do it. Also, Kagome's kill count was determined by my ten year old cousin. Asked him to give me a kick ass number, he said anything over one hundred so there you go! Kind of glad to be done with the Battle of Trost, my fingers are aching three days of back-to-back writing had turned my fingers into jello nubs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha nor Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for cursing and blood, yumminess will not be for a while.**

 **A/N:** So a guest review pointed out I had a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes, I will try my best to fix those. As for sentences where people are speaking and it ends with a '?!' this is done to refer to questions being asked, but are being yelled at the same tme. It is actually quite common do do them in many animes or mangas. I don't work with a beta, so I try to read through my works several times to go in a fix them. I actually went in nearly seven times within the hour of my posting chapters 6-8 to fix errors I found, while reading over them.

* * *

 **Soldier Priestess**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _Trial_

* * *

 **Three Days After the Battle of Trost**

Thanks to Kagome there were roughly fifteen titans left within the confines of Trost and were dealt with easily by repetitive fire by the artillery cannons after an hour and the Survey Corps capture a 4-meter and 7-meter titan. So far 103 soldiers were either missing-in-action or dead, while 320 were injured. Though it was mankind's first victory against the mighty power of the titans, many lives were lost in exchange. However, Commander Pixis let it be known if not for Eren and Kagome the numbers would've been far greater.

"Cadet Kagome Higurashi, 22yrs old. Living in Grishdel Forest right along Wall Maria. Parents died from sickness in original report, however, this was amended as a cover for her powers, this information provided by Squad Captain Brzenska. Her family died from persecution of said powers. Graduated number one with the 104th Training Corps with perfect scores in lectures, practical training, and survival tests. Instructor Shadis' notes state:

 _ **"Highly intelligent, agile, strong despite her size, impeccable instincts, normally friendly but serious during training, natural ODM expert utilizing it in a way I've never seen ever."**_

Originally inducted into the advanced team under special orders by Captain Jargon Von—now deceased—however, this was verified by a report by the Advance Team's Squad Leader, Daren Harkley, who stated:

 _ **"She was fearless when I first saw her. After the disappearance of the Colossal Titan, Kagome took down a 3-meter and two 5-meter class titans with deadly efficiency. While fighting with her she moved with grace and a killer intensity that is almost frightening as it is...awe-inspiring for the future of mankind."**_

Upon being overwhelmed she'd reportedly killed nearly fifty titans, however it was believed to be in the seventies since she'd lost count—there were left over corpses seen by the Vanguard upon arrival and verified earlier this morning by number eights' squad leader, Aldabert Renolds, upon waking from injuries sustained on the battlefield. Another report from the Vanguard member, assigned with having ready-made supplies states:

 _ **"She'd been fighting them without use of her gear, as she'd run out gas minutes prior to our arrival. I had to restock twice to keep her from running out of blades from killing so many."**_

A report by the Commander of the Garrison, Dot Pixis, said she called it Parkour, a technique discipline passed through her clan and did not seem adverse to teaching others after the battle was won. Several reports from cadets and garrison members alike say she lead the charge to retake headquarters. When Eren was confronted by the Captain of the Elite Guard she sided with the boy along with Cadet Ackerman and Cadet Arlert, she also shot out accusations against the captain accusing him and his officers of abandoning his post under regulations leading to the death of dozens of recruits and garrison soldiers in the supply squad. Upon which the captain ordered high explosive rounds fired upon them. Saved by Cadet Yaeger, who transformed partially into a titan. Again saved by the arrival of the commander who stopped more rounds from being fired upon them. Second-on-command of the squad assigned to protecting Yaeger in blocking the breach, under Squad leader Ian Dietrich. During the mission Squad Captain Brzenska states the following:

 _ **"The human weapon, Cadet Yaeger, after fully transforming into a titan, lost control and attempted to harm Cadet Ackerman. Cadet Higurashi intervened taking the hit fully on, however, it was deflected by a glowing, pink circular shield connected to the cadet's hand and did it again when Yaeger used his other arm blowing it off upon impact. She then attempted to snap Yaeger out of it by climbing up to his head, but failed and narrowly avoided another hit from Yaeger; who ended up blowing off the top of his head the force of his own hit putting him out of commission for nearly an hour. When interrogated she called herself a soldier priestess. Also stating her powers were partial to her bloodline and Asian clan. She referred to her power as a blessing passed down from the 'gods' to purify titans. Also informed us that they could not harm humans, even going as far as to forcefully place our Squad Leader's, Ian Dietrich, hand on it. He described feeling healed or rejuvenated from touching it for only a few seconds, which the rest of the team, including myself confirmed. Upon further interrogation by myself as to why she'd not revealed these gifts, she spoke of persecution of her people many years ago because they did not understand her family's powers even revealing her own story of her family dying of sickness was false rather they'd been hunted down. She also revealed more about her gifts relaying she is being able to sense titans, create shields, as well as sending what she called 'Purifying Energy' into weapons she uses. Even stating she was no less human than us despite her gifts as she eats, sleeps, and bleeds as we do. I later stated we should use her instead of an uncertain weapon like Yaeger, but she informed us her powers are not limitless and that it draws upon her 'Soul' and if used too much she will die. This seems accurate as seen by many during the battle, when she wiped out nearly sixty percent of the titans—although it seemed to curve around Yaeger and a few of the smaller ones near the front gate—she passed out and has been unconscious since."**_

There are a dozen more reports, but I find Squad Leader Dietrich and Second-in-Command Brzenska's report to be the most revealing about the girl. Hard to believe the girl we saw two years ago would be the same one in the cell in front of us," Commander Erwin stated looking up from the reports to the cell situated in the middle of two cells.

In one cell lay Cadet Higurashi in a coma and in the other Cadet Yaeger, also in a coma after being cut out of his titan form after blocking the breach.

Levi legs were crossed as he leaned against the cool brick, his face expressionless as he eyed the young woman through the bars of her cell.

Her ebony black hair no longer tied up in a bun, but fanning out around her on the pillow. Her slim hands were locked in chains attached to the walls behind her just to be on the safe side. She looked pale and according to the combat medic the military police had look over her, the young woman had a high fever the first day she'd fallen unconscious only breaking early this morning when last checked on. Also, proven true of Brzenska's report was the girls comments of bleeding as humans do since the woman bore multiple scars the medic found on her person, while Yaeger through a report by the two of the cadets in his group witnessed his limb being bitten off, but somehow had managed to regenerate after taking titan form.

"It is fucking unbelievable, but we saw the pink light when we were approaching the wall. According to Cadet Ackerman's report the girl isn't capable of using her powers to strengthen her body, or she probably would've lifted the fucking boulder herself. And given her history it and with how the government is, we can't blame her for not revealing her gifts. Probably her smartest move was revealing so much of her gifts upon being outed, but more proof will be needed."

Erwin nodded, agreeing with the corporal.

Levi's fascination for the woman grew.

The young woman was older than most recruits, but she moved with more energy and agility than the rest. Cadet Higurashi's powers intrigued him and made him wonder about the possibility of there being more like her. Being Oriental himself, it was something to ponder. Then again the woman had stated the ability was partial to her clan and he wasn't sure if he was related to her clan or not. Most likely he wasn't or he would probably posses her abilities.

Just then noise was heard from Cadet Yaeger's cell and they stopped with their talk about Cadet Higurashi to go and speak with the brat.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

 **Hours later….**

Dusky, thick lashes fluttered open, biting back a groan she surveyed her surroundings. A torch hanging from a sconce on the wall provided light for her to notice she was in a cell on a bed with chains hanging from the ceiling around her. There was a guard with the military police emblem on his jacket standing outside of her cell. He wasn't looking at her, but heard the clink of chains, drawing her attention to her wrists the weight of the heavy manacles finally registering them on her person.

When the guard saw she was awake he spoke to what must have been another guard she couldn't see and left, no doubt to inform the higher up she was awake.

' _How long have I been out?'_ Had to be a few days since her butt and back felt stiff and sore, as if she'd been lying there for more than a few hours.

She might not be able to die from overusing her abilities, but she succumbed to exhaustion when she overused it. While she waited for whoever was coming to arrive she prepared herself for an interrogation. Going over the little lies she'd uttered during the battle.

Guilt ate at her that she had to lie and that she'd become so well at it.

It wasn't in her nature to lie, but since coming to this world she'd done it countless times now.

Back in her original world, she'd had to lie about her many absences from school while traveling in the past. Her grandfather coming up with many fake illnesses to account for said absences. Her friends hadn't gotten suspicious, just believing her to have poor health. Hojo-kun had simply brought her weird remedies and medicines that she either gave to her grandfather or took with her to the past.

As a priestess she prided herself on honesty and remaining pure in her intentions.

But she'd have to swallow her unease and guilt if she wanted to survive in this world.

About thirty minutes had passed, at least going by her internal clock since she didn't own a watch, before she heard the scrape of wood on stone as a door opened and multiple booted footsteps grew closer to her cell.

Sitting up as best as she could with her chains giving her a little leeway so she could see whoever was coming.

The guard from before took up his original position next to her cell, as two familiar males came to stand in front of her cell. One male; a blonde with his hair neatly groomed and parted on the left side and striking ice blonde eyes that held intrigue, and the second male; had black hair styled in an undercut possessing narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes and a youthful face with an expression of boredom on his face.

The blonde man moved a wooden chair placing it against the wall directly in front of her cell.

' _Commander Erwin Smith of the whole Survey Corps. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman of the Recon Scouts Division of the Survey Corps.'_

"Cadet Higurashi, do you know who we are," the commander asked after seating himself, the corporal just leaning against the wall he held a look that spoke of wishing to be anywhere else rather than standing outside of her cell.

Nodding softly, "Commander of the Survey Corps," looking towards Levi, "Lance Corporal of the recon scouts division within the Survey Corps. I've seen you before...observing the 104th a few years ago and a few hours before the battle of Trost began leaving for an expedition." She answered not bothering to mention seeing the corporal twice before.

"Good that makes things easier. As you can probably tell, you are in an underground dungeon held by the military police for your actions taken during the battle of trost, do you remember those actions?" He asked his eyes becoming guarded as he carefully worded the question.

Kagome snorted.

Her mask of protecting herself falling into place. Her eyes cold, her tone slightly mocking.

"Of course I remember all my actions taken during the battle. Defending the wall, taking back head quarters, saving countless rookies sent out into the warzone—Ah but, you're probably referring to my powers right? When I took out half of the titans in the city and undoubtedly saved countless more lives. If so, then yes I do remember."

Levi had to give it to the younger woman, she had balls.

"Show some respect brat," he bit out and those sapphire blue eyes shot towards him glaring.

"Respect...Respect is something earned Corporal. After helping to save the city, I wake up to find myself in a dungeon and in chains, about to be interrogated whether with just words, or violence has yet to be verified. So if you were expecting peachy words and happy-go-lucky smiles as I answered all of your questions well...you can shove those expectations up your ass, because you won't get it from me _boy_ ," she bit out putting emphasis on the last part.

The past thirty minutes had given her time to prepare herself and her mind.

She wasn't sure who'd come through those doors, but had to be ready for worst case scenario like being tortured or experimented on. But Lance Corporal calling her a brat just ticked her off.

She was fucking twenty-two year old woman and not a fucking brat.

His eyes lit up with mirth, a small smile curving Erwin's lips.

"I take it Cadet Higurashi is not fond of your term brat for her Levi and she is right, respect is earned. However," looking at the girl the mirth gone and his eyes becoming sharper. "We are not in a cell and are probably your only chance of getting out of her alive and unharmed."

Kagome pursed her lips.

' _So he wasn't planning to lock her up or kill her...Well if his words can be trusted.'_

"Your powers are unique, much like Cadet Yaeger in the cell next to you. Designed to kill titans from birth, a soldier priestess. The garrison can't protect you, although Commander Pixis seems to be really fond of you, and the military police will lock you away forever and experiment on you. The way I see it you only have two choices available to you. Stay here and accept that fate or join the Scouts, but it's your choice. What will you do?"

There was no hesitation since she didn't need to think about the answer.

"Scouts obviously. I planned to join before they locked me up anyways. I will comply, if only to fulfill my purpose and rid the world of titans for mankind to live free outside of the walls," her voice held conviction and her unwavering eyes spoke of her solid determination.

"Good, then be patient. There will be a deliberation, but if all goes well both you and Yaeger will be a part of the scouts," he said rising and both of the men left her alone.

* * *

 **~ oOo ~**

* * *

 **Five Days After the Battle of Trost**

 _Hange Zoë._

By far the weirdest woman she'd met and definitely one to stay away from. The look in her eyes when she looked at Eren and her was similar when Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha's ears and that was scary.

 _Mike Zacharias._

Just as weird, although she'd rather have the sniffing guy over the creepy, glasses-wearing woman. Hanging around demons in the past you got used to being sniffed at. _'Maybe he has a little demon ancestry in him.'_ Hange Zoë, because of her research on the military division she planned to join, knew the woman is a squad leader and in charge of titan research within the Survey Corps.

The boy was more talkative than the girl, who seemed to have an aversion to Hange, which made her pout. She was surprised the girl wasn't bothered with Mike sniffing her either.

Honestly, it weirded her and pretty much everyone the first time Mike sniffed them.

"Oh pooh, I've just been prattling on with small talk and now we're here!" Hange complained wanting to talk with the two some more. "Well I'm sure it's fine, it's probably better if I don't explain anything anyways."

The military police guards walking behind them grabbed Eren and Kagome.

Eren shouted confused as to what was happening.

"It might seem callous, but remember we've all put our faith in you Eren and Kagome. Best of luck," Hange said closing the double doors behind them.

Kagome looked around silently observing they were in a military courtroom, which was expected since as cadets their case would have to be approached in martial court for their supposed actions. However, based off of the look of shock on Eren's face he hadn't known that.

' _Well he wasn't the best when it came to our lectures and studies. I doubt if Armin hadn't helped him out he'd have passed that portion of our training.'_

Kagome could sense familiar auras as she and Eren were escorted down the center aisle. She saw Mikasa, Armin, even Rico Brzenska next to the Commander and the Lance gun shoved into their backs irritated her as they told them to move forward. The hostility of the military police disgusted her considering they were safe, because of her and Eren.

On their knees, a large pole was slid in between their cuffed hands.

An older caucasian gentleman with a head full of whitish grey hair on his head with a full beard and mustache walked out of a backroom, most likely the judges chambers. A pair of oval glasses rest high on his nose, taking off his jacket he folded it placing it next to him on the table in front of him, as rolled up her long white sleeves before sitting down.

He picked up a sheet of paper and read over it.

"Alright shall we begin. Your names are Eren Yaeger and Kagome Higurashi, and as soldiers you have both sworn to give up your life when called to serve the people, is that correct?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"As enlisted soldiers during a time of war our military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court martial. As commander of our armed forces, thus I will decided whether you live or die. Any objections?"

"No sir."

"Your astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed. As expected, covering up your existence has proven quite fruitless. And unless we publicly disclosed your existence, one way or another, we risk the outbreak of widespread civil unrest. A choice must be made. And the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police or the Scout Regiment. To begin, the Military Police will now present their case."

"Thank you, your Honor. My name is Nile Dok, I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation following a thorough examination of his physiology, subject Eren Yaeger, should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Yaeger's ability played a part in turning back the latest titan incursions. However, as has been stated his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all of the information that we can from him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity. As for subject Higurashi, we would see gather information to see if her abilities can be replicated and without knowledge of her true loyalties should be disposed of thereafter."

"Unacceptable! This a verminist fiend has defiled the mighty wall!...Exterminate him now!" A wall cultist interrupted the commander of the military police.

' _Damn never seen somebody so fucking crazy about a damn wall before.'_

Although she'd never admit it to anyone else, the walls always gave her the creeps. Something about them had never felt right with them. Of course, she shrugged it off. _'Probably, because after living seventeen years free I've been trapped within them.'_

Never had she appreciated traveling throughout Feudal Era Japan, as well as the class and family trips she'd taken in the modern era. To them things like the beach, desserts, volcanoes, and other common things in her world were only fantasies.

Still the Military Police's plan for her disgusted and slightly frightened her. "Tch, and they wonder why I didn't reveal my powers," she murmured softly, but the Commander of the Armed Forces heard something from her direction.

"Do you have something to say cadet Higurashi?"

Glancing up to look at the older man in the eye. _'Shit I should've stayed quiet, but I might as well present my case as respectfully as possible, while I have the floor.'_

"Your honor, sir. I stated this is why I didn't wish to reveal my powers." she reiterated.

"Oh and pray tell what are you referring to?" He was curious about the small woman, while turning into a titan was one thing, this girl's powers were an entirely strange new phenomena.

"It has always been this way for my people. I am from an Oriental nation, from an Asian clan called the Japanese. Only select members from our bloodline posses gifts, we were called Soldier Priests and Priestesses. Our numbers have always been low as only the purest souls of my family may wield them, so when the titans came they joined the rest of humanity behind the wall. They hoped to protect them with the powers they were blessed with by the gods, instead they were met with hostility and persecution. Thus leading to my family's extinction sans myself. Can you imagine living in fear—not of huge giant-like creatures, but of the people you were born to protect who looked just like you. My grandfather, my father, my mother, my little brother…" Kagome was glad for her drama classes back in high school now, tears falling by just imagining such things befalling her family and of those innocent girls in the feudal era persecuted for being different. Her bangs shielding her eyes, but those near the front saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"All of them hunted down like animals, slain for doing nothing wrong. I survived—yes. But only by hiding in the forest away from society, living off of the land watching the civilians of Wall Maria from afar. I desperately wished to interact with people, but I was young. What if I accidently used my powers to heal someone and I was outed and hunted like my family was? When the titans came, it was my first time I'd left the forest in years. Choosing to save a child who'd witnessed his own mother and father being killed by the titans and about to be trampled by the panicking mob of people running away. I could have fought then, but my powers have limits. My powers are only as great as the weight of my soul and the purity I possess. My powers cannot harm humans, only titans. During the battle of Trost, I fought not as a soldier priestess, but as human. If I'd used my powers from the beginning maybe so many wouldn't have died, cadets I'd trained alongside, but I didn't, because I was afraid. Not of dying by the huge hands and teeth of the titans, but by the hands of those so similar to my own. Afraid that I would die without having a chance to take back Wall Maria for those I was born to protect. Afraid that I'd see the hopes and dreams of my fellows who long to live outside of these wall free as mankind should be crushed, because I died before I could show them they had a real fighting chance. That is what I was referring to, sir."

Everyone was silent, her words had struck a chord in everyone.

"I see, thank you for your honesty," he cleared his throat straightening his glasses, "Now I'd like to here the Survey Corps proposal."

"Yes, sir. As the Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, I propose the following. Let Eren and Kagome join our ranks, reinstate them as a full members of the Scouts, and we will use his titan ability and her powers to retake Wall Maria, that is all."

"Hmm is that it?" The Commander of the Armed Forces was expecting more from the Commander of the Survey Corps.

"Yes, with their assistance I am certain we can claim Maria, ergo I believe our top priority is quite clear," Erwin replied.

"Quite bold, assuming you are given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from?" The judge looked towards the the commander of the garrison, "Commander Pixis, the wall in Trost District has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes I doubt its gate will ever open again," Commander Pixis answered a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

' _Definitely not opening—unless this world hit a huge technology boom to be able to remove it without Eren's help, as well as fend off titans while a new gate is made and installed.'_

Her face felt slightly itchy from her crying, as they dried on her cheeks. Her eyes a little puffy too. She'd never been a cute crier, but hopefully her testimony had helped to sway his decision to let her live.

"We'll depart from the Karenes District to the east, from there we'll make for Shingashina. We'll plot out the route as we go."

"Hold on one minute!" Kagome turned her head to see one of the merchant's interrupting Commander Erwin. "We should seal off all of the gates, since it is the only way for the Colossal and Armored Titans can get in. Once sealed we wouldn't have to worry about any more attacks by them!"

"Silence you cur from the merchant's guild!" The wall cultist began to argue along with others who wanted to return to Wall Maria.

It wasn't any secret that the merchant's guild nickel and dimed everything, which made it hard for the refugees and those living in the outer districts. Food might've been plentiful if it was just those of Wall Rose living in it, but with refugees from Wall Maria it was a ticking time bomb for the people—even with all of the people lost during the reclamation expedition.

When the lance corporal called out the merchant and schooled him she wanted to laugh and had to bite her tongue. She couldn't afford to draw any more attention to herself.

More arguing ensued between the merchant and the wall cultist, but she tuned it out.

' _This is ridiculous. I hope Eren holds it together and doesn't do anything rash.'_

She would put her faith in Commander Erwin, but if he failed her then she couldn't be held responsible for what she would have to do. Glancing at the Commander of the Military Police regiment, she definitely wouldn't allow them to experiment on neither her nor Eren. Plus her powers couldn't be replicated, except through birthing, and she would rather die than be forced to become a breeding mule and have her children turned into weapons.

When the Commander of the Armed forces addressed Eren about controlling his titan, also bring up the incident with Mikasa she inwardly cringed.

"...it would appear you tried to crush Mikasa Ackerman, only the sudden revealing of Kagome Higurashi's powers saved her."

Mikasa tried to hide the deep cut on her cheek with her hair when Eren glanced her way in shock.

' _I tried to harm Mikasa. I don't remember. And why do they keep talking about Kagome having powers?'_

Mikasa glared at Rico Brzenska who was next to her and so did Kagome. _'Fucking bitch. I like her less and less.'_

"And who is this Mikasa Ackerman," the Commander asked.

"Me," Mikasa spoke up a little to softly and reiterated a tad louder, "That would be me, Sir."

"Alright then, is it true that Eren Yaeger assaulted you while he was in titan form?"

Words were whispered by Brzenska, but Kagome couldn't read the woman's lips.

"Yes...all of that's true," there were gasps and more murmurings going around the courtroom.

' _I always thought courtrooms were supposed to be much quieter. Isn't there a bailiff or something to kick them out of the courtroom? They're really getting on my nerves.'_

"However, he also saved my life twice before and in each circumstance he was using his titan ability," she said loudly for everyone to hear. "The first, shortly after Trost fell. I was nearly killed by a titan, but then Eren came, he stepped in and protected me even took down the majority of the titans attacking the headquarters within Trost. The second time, he transformed to shield both Armin, Kagome, and me from cannon fire. Even if he were to lost control, I have the utmost faith Kagome with her powers can stop him, just like she did during the battle of Trost. I implore you to take these facts into consideration."

"Objection," the Commander of the Military Police called out, "I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and was subsequently taken in by the Yaeger family. What's more, our own internal investigation into this matter led to a most shocking discovery. Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of nine dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing them all to death," there were collective gasps. "Granted this was done in self-defense. All the same, one cannot help the violent nature of the act! Knowing all of this, should we really invest in him? Money! Manpower! Perhaps the very fate of us all!"

When the merchant accused Mikasa of being a titan both Eren and Kagome got angry.

"Now hold on one damn minute! Maybe I'm a monster you want dead, but you leave her out of this! She's innocent!" People began to deny his words and he argued against them. "It's the truth!" Eren yanked on his chains, hitting the pole. "Stop it!"

Everyone went silent, some in fear that he would transform and kill them in spite of being bound.

"You're wrong about it all. But your so selfish to push forth your own agendas you're blind to what is in front of you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" The Military Police commander asked.

"What does it even matter? None of you have never seen a titan. There's no sense in having power and not using…" his outburst went on.

Scared, they military police ordered weapons drawn.

Before they could do anything, suddenly Levi was there and kicking his face sending a tooth flying and landing in front of her. At the same time pink light came forth into the form of an axe hanging above Eren's head, Levi's eyes widened before he gained smiled and proceeded with beating the shit out of Eren for everyone to see. He didn't stop as he spoke reminding them of what Eren had done during the battle and asking if the rest could do the same.

Eventually it was agreed upon that Eren would join the Scouts under the supervision of Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. And Kagome's action, prepared to take Eren's head had swayed the Commander of the Armed forces to have all charges against her dropped, but she would still be under the supervision of the Survey Corps to make sure she remained loyal to their cause and would end Eren should the corporal fail to do so and vice versa.

Now they were sitting in a room while Hange attended to Eren's wounds. When the woman asked if it hurt it wasn't out of concern. When she asked him to describe it to her, her eyes lighting up with beaming curiosity, Eren felt a little scared of the woman. _'Does she plan to experiment on me like the Military Police said the were going to?'_

"Sorry for all that, but the theatrics got you both in our custody," Erwin apologized to Eren.

"No, I understand."

"I can assure you the pain was worth it. We played our trump card at the correct time," Erwin came to crouch down in front of Eren, holding out his hand, "You have my utmost respect, Eren I'm glad you're on our team."

"Me too sir, glad to be here," shaking his hand.

Corporal Levi sat next to him causing the boy to flinch nervously, his arm over the top of the couch and his right leg resting on his left knee.

"So Eren." Levi looked at him.

Eren gulped, "Sir?"

"You don't resent me now do you?"

"I can see what you did was necessary, sir."

"Good, then you understand."

"Still, don't you think you went too far, I'm mean you knocked his tooth out" Hange flashed Eren's tooth that had been knocked out in the courtroom nestled in the center of a napkin, "Neat, huh?"

"You picked it up, how disgusting." Levi made a face, so many fucking germs and she picked it up.

"This is a precious sample I'll have you know."

"Hey, just be glad people like that aren't dissecting you."

"Don't you dare compare me to them, I would never even dream of killing him," she glared at Levi before addressing Eren, "Hey Eren, let me take a look inside that mouth of yours," she asked getting all in the boy's personal space.

"Sure, ok. Ahhhh," he opened his mouth wide.

"Your tooth it grew back," she said shocked and everyone else was intrigued too.

"Why are you all acting surprise?"

They looked up towards the Oriental woman, who upon having charges released immediately spoke of having to use the bathroom and that the Military Police hadn't allowed her to go earlier. Mike had accompanied her, standing outside of the door in case she ran off. Not that they thought she would.

"What do you mean," Hange asked.

"Surely you read the report. Eren had his arm and leg bitten off by a titan before he was eaten, so it's not really surprising the tooth would grow back. Of course he can feel pain, even normal titans feel pain," she walked forward to sit in between Eren and Levi, while Mike went to stand near the Commander.

She came back a few minutes ago, but had watched the exchange silently from the door.

Hange's eyes lit up once more when she saw Kagome's hand glow, but it was less pink more white.

"Oohh!" she squeal, watching as Kagome ran her finger tips down the side of his cheek that was still slightly swollen and hurting.

"Oh wow," Eren murmured, "I-it's so...warm, like—"

"Coming home," she finished for him.

He nodded, a small blush burning his cheeks.

Seeing he was better now the glow vanished as she drew back her hand, but not before Hange grabbed it. "Wow, so cool! How does it work," Hange was examining her hand and those mad scientist or 'Jakotsu' look as she'd dubbed them reappeared.

Pursing her lips, she pried her hand out of the woman's and held it in between them palm facing upwards. "Imagine my soul is at the center," she used her other hand to point to the center of her chest, "My powers are normally instinctual, rising to my defenses. But when I summon them, some may not notice unless they know what to look for," her hand pointed to what looked like a vein at her elbow that, but it actually ran alongside of the blue vein visible on her pale skin. It was a pale pink and Hange admitted had the girl not pointed it out she wouldn't have noticed it. Kagome traced it down to her hand and palm, "My powers travel across a network at a lightning fast rate and I can focus them for concentrated attacks or defenses. Originally, our powers only kept dark creatures from my birth land and titans away, but if a human has enough killer intent we may purify them, as well as make barriers to keep them away from our person."

She rose and moved away to call forth her ability and formed a circular shield.

"This is what I used to stop Eren's attack when he lost control. It's easier to create and can stop an attack focused on one part of the body—" suddenly a whole dome encased her whole body and a few inches in front of her, "But I can do this for attacks from all sides," she demonstrated before both the shield and dome disappeared.

"You say purify and I noticed it in the reports, in what aspect do you mean by this?" Hange was curious and who knew how open the girl would be later. "You seem to have great control over your abilities. Are there any other limits to you abilities?"

Tapping her chin, she tried to find the words to convey what she meant.

For her purifying was just purifying, never really needing to explain it since her family lived on a shrine and knew what she talking about even if there'd never been a physical manifestation in her family in a long time.

"Hmm, well it's different. But basically it is like a total cleansing of one's soul. For impure creatures and titans; whose soul's have become totally corrupted and cannot be saved the cleansing process turns them to ash. Now for humans—"

"Didn't you say your powers couldn't hurt humans?" Levi interrupted her, his eyes suspicious.

"That is correct, however, purifying isn't meant to harm. For humans; my powers will uplift heavy hearts, or wipe away evil intentions and emotions from their person. It is something many of my people did not realize we possessed—that is until we were being hunted by humans rather than titans and even then it took awhile for us to figure out. You see it takes an extremely strong priestess to completely cleanse a human, as crazy as that seems and only a few were recorded in our clan's history."

She walked towards the window, the last rays of sunlight coming through.

"Even amongst my own I was an enigma. A rarity. My soul is the reincarnation of two powerful priestesses who came before me hundreds of years ago. Every time my soul has been reborn it has always been during great crisis. The priestesses who possessed my soul were a hundred times more powerful than their fellows and that power only grew for each priestess who previously possessed the soul I now carry. Always growing, always stuck to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders. You see after being hunted down so much and with our family constantly intermixing with outside races our powers became dormant. In truth I was the first true priestess of my family since my great grandmother. But my mother knew when she saw the pink light in the form of a star upon my birth. Thus she named me Ka~go~me. In our native language it means star or caged bird. A star of hope for the people, but ultimately a beautiful bird bound and caged by duty." She looked back towards them and they saw the saddest look pass through her eyes before it was gone.

"Ahh anyways, I do have control over them. It was hard practicing the past five years within Wall Rose, but I usually just traveled to the titan forests outside of Trost district when we got a weekend break during training. Limits, well other than exhaustion and ultimately death, there really aren't many. I mean now that it's out I won't have to go through sets of blades anymore now," she walked to the desk and picked up a letter opener.

Holding it out for them to see, she let her powers run in to it before she launched it at the wall. There was a sizzle before it went out. Hange was up and inspecting it, "Woah it's nearly three inches in the wall," she exclaimed.

Kagome laughed, "Just imagine what that would do to a titan. Poof and a whole bunch of ash."

Erwin was impressed and he knew with these two people on their side, mankind now had a fighting chance.

"Hey Kagome," Eren called her name drawing her attention.

"Yes, Eren?"

He was grinning, "I guess you really will have a religion named after you. What was it….Oh yeah Kagomism," he cracked up reminding Kagome of her teasing before they'd gone to retake Trost.

Kagome blanched, shaking her head.

"Oh no! No freakin way am I having a freakin cult like those Wall Worshippers! Shit, Eren what am I going to do?!" She bemoaned, she definitely hadn't thought of that crap.

Everyone laughed at the two and the possible new religion that Kagome had made up to be a joke.

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**

 **A/N:** Just to give you perspective originally 207 were missing or dead, while 897 were injured during the Battle of Trost & Retaking Trost. However, with Kagome wiping out nearly 60% of the titans in the town to make way for Eren carrying the boulder the number was drastically reduced.


End file.
